Lucharé por ella
by Kibume
Summary: A Temari le dan la noticia de que se tiene que casar con uno de la villa de la Cascada, y que si se niega,los de la Cascada destruirán Suna y Konoha.Temari accede porque en Konoha está él.Shikamaru se entera y decide ir a Suna a impedirlo.¿Lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1: Una mala noticia

**Disclaimer**: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si me perteneciese, Naruto e Hinata estarían juntos, al igual que Neji y Tenten y también por supuesto Shikamaru y Temari.

Capítulo 1: Una mala noticia

Suena el despertador. La chica se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Alargó el brazo para poder apagar la alarma, para que el maldito despertador se enterase de que estaba despierta. Encontró el despertador y pulsó el botón, pero el despertador ni siquiera se había inmutado así que siguió sonando. La chica, harta del ruidoso sonido, se levantó, agarró el despertador y lo tiró hacia la puerta, justo cuando esta se abría y le dio de lleno al que entraba:

-¡Dichosa hermana! ¡Te vengo a despertar y acabo con el despertador en la cara!

Temari bufó y solo musitó:

-Tendré que comprar otro despertador...De todos modos, ¿por qué has venido a despertarme, Kankuro?

-Te tenemos que dar una noticia, Temari. Sal cuando te arregles.

Temari miró a su hermano y se fijó que el rostro de su hermano estaba apagado, triste y presintió que no iba a ser nada bueno.

Se visitó pronto, la ropa de ninja que siempre y mientras se recogía el pelo con las dos coletas cuando se fijó lo que tenía en la mesita de noche. Una carta. Pero no una carta normal. Una carta de "él". Temari sonrió, cogió la carta y la abrió y dentro, a parte de la carta, había un objeto envuelto.

Temari antes de desenvolver el envoltorio, decidió leer la carta:

"_A la mujer problemática, conocida como Sabaku no Temari:_

_La verdad es que escribirte una carta no me hace ninguna gracia, me resulta muy problemático, pero Ino no para de molestarme diciendome que es por mi bien y lo peor de todo esque mi madre la apoya y me han encerrado en una habitación hasta que termine de escribirte. De verdad que son problemáticas. Bueno, ¿a ti cómo te va? En Suna tiene que hacer mucho calor, seguro que no es muy agradable ver las nubes...Aquí en Konoha empieza a dar asco...Todos están en parejas. Ino con Sai, Naruto con Hinata, Sakura con Sasuke, Neji con Tenten...¡Incluso Choji me ha presentado a su novia! De verdad, estar rodeado de parejitas es muy deprimente...En realidad debería alegrarme, nadie me molesta cuando quiero ver las nubes, pero empiezo a sentirme solo. ¡Diantres, eso último debería borrarlo, pero mi madre no me deja! Sí, es que está aquí leyendo a la vez que escribo. Problemático. ¡Ay, mamá, no me pegues! En fin, creo que mis amigos piensan que doy pena. Todas las chicas diciéndome que tengo que buscarme una novia y encima sus novios las apoyan. Definitivamente, doy pena. Tú tienes que estar igual que yo. Me haría gracia ver a un hombre que te aguante.¡Auch, mamá, que dejes de pegarme! A ver si vienes a verme, quiero decir vernos a Konoha, que así no voy a estar tan solo, te tendré a ti para ver las nubes y hablar de algo que no sea amor...Dios....Ah, sí, me han dicho que dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, así que ahí tienes mi regalo. Para que digas que soy un vago, que lo he elegido yo... En fin, que me voy, que me estoy empezando a agobiar en este cuarto encerrado con mi madre._

_Nos vemos mujer problemática_

_Shikamaru Nara, conocido para ti como el vago."_

Temari se empezó a reír ante la carta de Shikamaru y pensó que tenía la delicadeza de un elefante, pero a fin de cuentas, era Shikamaru, no se podía esperar otra cosa de él. Pero no se esperaba que le dijese que se sentía solo, ni que le regalase algo por su próximo cumpleaños. Desenvolvió el envoltorio con impaciencia y miró lo que era. Un colgante. Un colgante con su nombre. Temari sonrió y se ruborizó, pensando que Shikamaru lo había hecho solo para ella. Se lo colocó y salió de la habitación, irradiando felicidad. Sin embargo, el ambiente no estaba como para dar felicidad. Gaara estaba junto a Kankuro, mirándola con una mirada seria:

-Temari, hermana, la Villa de la Cascada ha decidido aliarse con nosotros por si hay futuras rebeliones. Han accedido, es cierto, pero con una condición...

Temari le indicó que continuase. Quien iba a decir que su día feliz se iba a arruinar en una simple frase:

-Quieren que te cases con el hijo del Gobernante...

Temari solo abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Gaara continuó:

-Es más, piensan declarar una guerra a Suna y a Konoha si nos negamos.

Temari cuando oyó "guerra" y "Konoha", se le heló la sangre.

"Shikamaru..."

-No tienes que acceder, porque sé que no te vas a casar con alguien que no quieres pero...

Temari solo sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes...Me casaré con él.

Tras esto, volvió a su habitación, seguida por las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos:

-Por mucho que se intente hacer la fuerte, es un golpe muy duro para ella...Tenemos suficiente fuerza para defendernos de esa villa. ¿Por qué no se niega?

Gaara meneó la cabeza:

-No quiere problemas ni en Konoha ni en Suna y además...en Konoha está él...Shikamaru.

Kankuro le miró y asintió:

-Si queremos parecer amables, tendremos que exponerlo a todas las villas....Lo siento, Temari...

-Pero si Temari no quiere, quizá podremos evitarlo...

Temari se tiró en su cama. Estaba fastidiada, molesta y sobre todo...Triste. Triste por tener que casarse que ni conocía. Triste porque si se negaba detruirían Suna y Konoha. Triste porque allí vivía Shikamaru. Triste porque no podía ser él con el que se casase. Triste porque...lo amaba tanto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a abordar sus ojos.

Se colocó en el escritorio y empezó a responder la carta de Shikamaru mientras lloraba:

-Lo siento, Shikamaru...

***

Shikamaru se despertó por el grito de su madre obligándole a levantarse. Se quedó en la cama, pero su madre vino gritando y le destapó:

-¡Te he dicho que te levantes!

Shikamaru sintió frío y se incorporó.

-¡Encima luego no vas a trabajar porque te resfrías! ¡Normal, si duermes sin camiseta y en calzoncillos!

Shikamaru suspiró y se encerró en el baño, para ducharse. Salió de su habitación, arreglado, mientras agarraba una tostada y salía corriendo. Yoshino gritó:

-¡Shikamaru, termínate el desa...! ¡Este niño! ¡Es igual que su padre!

Shikamaru se extrañó. Aunque su madre le gritase, podía notarle tristeza en el rostro. Pensó que serían cosas de madres, así que dejó de pensar en ello. Se topó con sus amigos cuando iba al despacho de Tsunade, pero éstos al saludarle, le miraban con tristeza y preocupación:

-¿Pero qué diantres le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Cuando entró en el despacho de Tsunade, ésta estaba de espaldas. luego, se giró:

-Ah...Hola Shikamaru, me ha llegado una carta de Temari desde Suna.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ya le había respondida la mujer problemática. Pero vio que el rostro serio de Tsunade no contemplaba nada bueno:

-Ha pasado algo....Mejor que lo leas tu mismo...

"A Shikamaru

Me temo que no voy a poder ir a Konoha por una gran temporada. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender en Suna...Seguramente ya lo sabes, pero quería decirtélo por si no lo sabías...

Me voy a casar Shikamaru, con un chico de la Villa de la Cascada, para futuras alianzas entre Suna y la de la Cascada.

Te invitaré a la boda

Desde Suna

Temari"

Shikamaru se quedó helado. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Se iba a casar. La mujer problemática se iba a casar con alguien que no era él. Alguien que ni si quiera conocía. Sintió rabia, rabio y coraje. Pero sobre todo, mucha tristeza. Temari le había escrito una carta muy corta, ni le había dado las gracias por el regalo, ni se había reído por las insistencias de Ino y su madre. Ni le había dicho vago. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así de repente se casaba con alguien que no conocía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué no se había negado al compromiso? ¿De verdad amaba al chico de la Cascada? Tenía que comprobarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, hizo una reverencia ante Tsunade y se marchó. Tsunade lo vio marchar con tristeza, mientras tenía entre sus manos la verdadera carta de Temari:

"A Tsunade-sama, Hokage

Seguramente se habrá enterado, pero voy a contraer matrimonio con un chico de la villa de la Cascada. Quiero que la carta que viene junto a la suya se la dé a Shikamaru. En realidad, yo no deseo casarme con alguien que ni conozco pero los de la villa de la Cascada han decidido que si no acepto, tendrán una guerra contra Konoha y Suna y no puedo tolerar algo así. No le diga esto último a Shikamaru, por favor. No quiero que se entrometa.

Espero pronto verla.

Sabaku no Temari"

Tsunade se quedó mirando la carta y solo pudo decir:

-Gracias, Temari...

Shikamaru andaba por las calles, molesto, le daba tanto coraje que se mordía el labo inferior con fuerza. No saludaba a nadie, no miraba a nadie. Sólo miraba la carta con una expresión confusa e indecisa, y en su cabeza sólo ocupaba un "Por qué". No pensaba en las opiniones que podían dar sus padres. No le había pedido permiso a Tsunade para abandonar Konoha. No había hablado con sus amigos para desahogarse de la furia que llevaba dentro. Le invadió un instante de duda: ¿Y si Temari no era la que había escrito la carta? Ella siempre le llamaba vago y se metía con él. Incluso hubiese puesto el detalle de reírse ante las insistencias de Ino y Yoshino. Pero luego rechazó la idea, no podía ser, era la letra de Temari, la cual reconocía porque ella evaluaba en las pruebas de ascenso a grado medio. También pensó que la habían obligado casarse, pero si ella no hubiese querido, bastaba con haberse negado. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? No quería reconocer que puede que Temari si se hubiese enamorado de ese chico, o puede que incluso lo conociese de antes y ella no le hubiese dicho nada. ¡No podía reconocer esa posibilidad! Pensó encontrar una excusa lógica, pero no encontró ninguna. De repente, se paró en medio de la calle, respiró hondo y expiró, hasta que su cuerpo dejó de tensarse.

"Creo que será una buena idea relajarme y mirar las nubes...Así podré encontrar lo que verdaderamente quiero hacer."

Se fue al bosque del clan Nara y allí mirando las nubes, se durmió, con la cabeza llena de dudas y pensamientos...

--------------------------------------

**_"Ilumina la Oscuridad"_**

**(N/A): Valeeeeee, ha sido super corto el primer capitulo pero eske queria dejar con la intriga =DD**

**Mira que prometí dejar de escribir durante un tiempo fanfics de Naruto, pero esque empecé a leer fanfics sobre ellos y no pude hacer otra cosa que decirme a mi misma:**

**un fanfic dedicado al Shikatema... espero que les haya gustadooo**

**Los reviews son mi como la recompensa para mi :DD dejen reviews para esta ingenua escritorcilla de fanfics xDD**

**En el próximo capítulo Temari conocerá a su prometido y Shikamaru ya tomará una decisión...**

**Pues eso ....Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisión

Capítulo 2: Decisión

_"-Hum....¿Arena?_

_La arena se le metía entre los pies. El calor le daba de lleno en el rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordó que se había tumbado en un campo y de repente estaba allí, en medio de ningún lado. Miró hacia arriba y vio un cartel: "Bienvenidos a Suna"_

_"¿Suna? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

_De repente, recordó el motivo de su viaje y corriendo se dirigió a la casa más alta de toda Suna. Veía a adultos mirándole, a niños corriendo tras él en forma de diversión cuando de repente sintió que el abrasador calor de Suna se convertía en una noche con viento helado y todas las personas que estaban en la calle, habían desaparecido. No se preguntó a si mismo dónde estaba todo el mundo. No se preguntó como se había hecho de noche tan pronto. Sólo seguía corriendo, concentrado en la casa del Kazekage, pensando que todas sus respuestas se aclararían. Iba tan concentrado que más de una vez se cayó, pero no importaba, él se volvía a levantar. Subía las escaleras con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Miraba de habitación en habitación, abriendo las puertas de una patada o con los puños. El pasillo se le hacía interminable pero al final del pasillo había una puerta blanca. Abrió la puerta de par en par y sus pupilas sólo se fijaron en las dos personas que había dentro de la habitación. Una era Temari y la otra persona...era un chico que el desconocía. Estaba de espaldas pero suficiente. Como si él ahí no estuviese. El chico de espaldas agarró de la cintura a Temari y se inclinó poco a poco, hasta que la besó. Temari se agarró a él y se dejó llevar. Él gritaba, con la intención de que la pareja le escuchase:_

_-¡Temari! ¡Temari!_

_No le escuchaban. De repente, como si una tormenta de arena fuese, se llevó la escena y una voz pudo susurrarle:_

_-Demasiado tarde, Shikamaru, tú no me dijiste la verdad y yo cansada de esperarte, elegí a otro..._

_Otra escena apareció. En ella un hombre sin rostro, Temari y dos niños pequeños le decían:_

_-Hola, Shikamaru. Te presento a mis dos hijos y a mi esposo. Los quiero tanto..._

_-¡Temari! ¡No! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Cómo te has podido enamorar de él?_

_Temari sonrió nostálgica:_

_-Tú no luchaste por mí, Shikamaru....Si luchas por mí, nada de esto ocurrirá... Lucha por mí..."_

Shikamaru se despertó sobresaltado, sudando. Las nubes que le habían relajado para dormirlo ya no le hacían efecto. Nunca había soñado algo tan...escalofriante. Nunca se había despertado así, sudando, con el corazón a cien por hora. Sentía un sentimiento que no había sentido antes. Le quemaba, le asustaba, pues no sabía lo que era. Pero le obligaba, le decía que se fuese a Suna, o lo iba a lamentar. Pensó que era egoísmo, pero se dio cuenta de que no... Eran celos. Estaba lleno de rabia y coraje por culpa del sueño. Le daba rabia que ese chico fuese desconocido. Le daba rabia que ese chico desconocido besara a Temari. Le daba rabia que Temari se dejase llevar por el beso del desconocido. Le daba rabia que esos hijos fuesen del desconocido. Pero lo que mas rabia le daba de todo era pensar que era un chico desconocido y no él el del sueño. Sentía celos por ese chico, digamoslo así. Chico el cual no conocía. Pero sobre todo, le daba....una profunda tristeza. Tristeza porque la mujer problemática no le iba a querer a él. Pero el sueño le había advertido, eso aún no era verdad pero si no hacía nada, podría llegar a serlo. Y él pensaba impedirlo. Se levantó decidido y salió corriendo del bosque, luchando consigo mismo...¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Le preguntaba una voz, su "yo" normal. Esa mujer problemática, la más problemática de todas, le estaba cambiado. Se sentía con ganas de hacer algo, y eso era un milagro para él, que odiaba hacer algo en lo que tuviera que moverse. Con grandes zancadas, por no decir corriendo, llegó muy rápido a su casa. No saludó a su padre, que era raro no verlo de misión ni a su madre, a la que le tenía miedo por ser estricta. Se metió en su habitación dispuesto a hacer la maleta. Su madre, preocupada, salió en su busca:

-Shikamaru, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

Shikamaru no la miraba:

-Voy a Suna. Tengo que ir, esta vez no puedes detenerme, mamá...

Yoshino se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que su hijo le contradecía en algo. Pero sabía que era ese "algo". Sonrió amargamente y le dijo:  
-Ten cuidado.

Shikamaru salía de la casa cuando su madre le dijo sonriente:

-Saluda a Temari de mi parte...

Su padre, sin embargo, sólo dijo:

-Te lo dije, hijo...

Shikamaru no se dio la vuelta, pero sonrió:

-Lo sé... Gracias.

Y tras esto, se marchó, dejando a sus padres con una sonrisa en los labios. Él era un chico muy inteligente, un genio, y siempre en las situaciones extremas tenía un plan B. Pero no tenía nada planeado, iría allí e improvisaría. No pasaba por su mente la guardia de Suna, ni que haría al llegar allí, ni que le diría a Temari, ni al chico, sólo su mente se apoderaba de un pensamiento: Impedir su sueño. El sueño le había advertido lo que ocurría y se no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera. Pensó que era de locos, nadie iba a saber nada de él, Tsunade no le había permitido ir, sus amigos no sabían donde estaba pero no podía pensar en sus lamentaciones o sino volvería por donde había venido. Y no había vuelta atrás:

"Lucharé por ella..."

***

Temari se despertó de un humor pésimo, uno, porque iba a conocer con el que se casaba, dos, porque era un completo desconocido, tres, porque la carta que le había escrito a Shikamaru era de lo peor. No le había agradecido el hermoso regalo por su cumpleaños, ni se había reído ante el comentario de la pelea entre Yoshino, Ino y él. Había escrito una carta muy fría y seguro que Shikamaru la odiaba.Y que no quería saber nada de ella. Pero miró su regalo, el colgante con su nombre y dijo:

-Espero que al menos tú me des ánimos.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la entrada principal, hecha un manojo de nervios. A fin de cuentas, no conocía a su futuro marido. Allí la aguardaban Gaara y Kankuro, un hombre de mediana edad y un chaval de su edad. El chaval era un chico negro, con pecas y los ojos azules. Le vio un aire tímido, así como simpático. Pero pensó que sería un chico genial como amigo, no como esposo. Llevaba unas sandalias de ninja, y llevaba un jersey negro y unos pantalones azules, con una espada colgada del pecho. Gaara carraspeó:

-Ejem...Bueno, aquí tienes al traido....Digo, a Shinji Kodama...Shinji, Sabaku no Temari, mi hermana.

Temari le tendió la mano y Shinji se la cogió timidamente. El hombre de mediana edad carraspeó:  
-Ejem... Se supone que ustedes dos están comprometidos, no vale con un agarre de manos, besénse en la mejilla.

Nada más el idiota del soldado, a Temari le cayó mal y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No se los da usted o que?

Iba a continuar cuando Kankuro le pegó un codazo y dijo:

-Digoo, me parece que por presentación es demasiado pronto.

Al hombre le afectó el insulto pero sonrió falsamente. El hombre habló:

-Mi nombe es Hideki.

Mentira. En realidad era su nombre clave. Temari asintió. Gaara les indicó:

-Bueno, podemos sentarnos a discutir sobre el tema...

Hideki asintió:

-Mis disculpas, Kazekage, el gobernador no pudo venir por un imprevisto, pero llegará dentro de tres días...

Temari apretó el puño con fuerza. Iba a ver al causante de todo esto. Hideki les ordenó:

-Bueno, id a dad una vuelta y así se podrán conocer mejor...

Temari y Shinji asintieron. Salieron a dar una vuelta por Suna. Temari intentó romper el hielo:

-Bueno...Shinji...

-¿Sí?

Temari señaló el jersey de Shinji:

-Debes tener calor, ¿no?

-Me he acostumbrado. Gracias-sonrió Shinji.

¿De verdad se tenía que casar con él? De verdad que era agradable pero como amigo....no como novio...Temari decidió gastarle una broma:

-Oye Shinji, ¿eso que tienes en el jersey es una mancha?

Shinji se miró el jersey:

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

Temari señaló con el dedo el jersey y cuando Shinji miró allí, Temari levantó el dedo y le pegó un golpecito en la frente. Luego salió corriendo mientras le gritaba:

-¡Átrapame si puedes!

Temari odiaba usar esa forma de romper el hielo, pues ella era orgullosa, pero si se iba a casar con él, tendría que hacerse amigo suyo enseguida, aunque odiase que su padre era capaz de destruir Konoha y Suna.

El Shinji tímido desapareció y sonriendo burlón, gritó, cogiendo carrerilla:

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Y salió corriendo detrás de ella, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Llegaron a un descampado y Shinji agarró a Temari del hombro y gritó eúforico:

-¡Te pillé!

Shinji se tumbó en el suelo, cansado y Temari hizo lo mismo, jadeando:  
-E..Eres bueno, ¿sabes?

Shinji sonrió orgulloso:

-Soy el más rápido de toda mi villa... He ganado en todas las maratones menos en aquella en que acabé sin pantalones...

Temari soltó una carcajada. Shinji la miró extrañado y luego se rió también. Temari le preguntó:

-Oye, Shinji, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Shinji suspiró ruborizado:

-La verdad es que sí, alguien de mi villa. Es una chica pobre, pero encantadora y divertida. Es muy guapa y...¡Bueno, que es especial para mí! ¿Y a ti?

Temari sonrió amargamente y miró el cielo:

-Que va...¿verdad Shikamaru?

***

Shikamaru se sentó en un árbol a descansar. Un día entero de viaje sin parar era exagerado y aunque no quería reconocerlo, tenía que descansar. Quería seguir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no lo permitía. Se desfallecía pero no podía quitarse de la mente su sueño. Decidió mirar las nubes y relajarse y se durmió, olvidándose de todas penas.

Pasó una hora...

Dos horas..

Shikamaru se despertó, tranquilo, respuesto y se dirigió con más entusiasmo a Suna:

"Espérame, Temari..."

-------------------------------

**(N/A)****En el próximo capitulo, Shikamaru se pelea con Shinji, celos y desesperacion...juju, los de la villa de la cascada traman algo...Ya lo verann...**

**Muchas gracias por los review y siento la tardanza, pero eske staba muy ocupada ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap!!! besos!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Veneno

Capítulo 3: Veneno

Shikamaru pudo divisar las murallas de Suna a lo lejos, ya quedaba menos, pero sus fuerzas estaban al límite, había corrido, su único reposo había sido un descanso de dos horas, y no se ha llevado comida, así pues, las piernas empezaban a temblarle y la vista empezaba a serle nublosa, se tropezó más de una vez. "Vamos, Shikamaru, aguanta, sólo hasta que lleguemos a Suna" Y se volvía a levantar, y por si fuese calor, el abundante calor se le pegaba al cuerpo, haciendo que sudase a mares. Dio su máximo esfuerzo, y corrió a una velocidad que incluso él se sorprendió, cuando llegó a las puertas de Suna, sonrió satisfecho. Dos guardias preguntaron su identidad, procedencia y su objetivo. Había aumentado la seguridad desde que Akatsuki atacó Suna.

-Shikamaru Nara, de Konoha. Vengo a ver a Sabaku no Temari.

Los guardias, que ya sabían los cotilleos que se circulaban por Suna, como el pretendiente de Temari, un chico de Konoha del clan de los Nara, sonrieron con picardía y le dejaron pasar. Vale, bien. Estaba en Suna, ¿pero dónde diantres estaba Temari? Le preguntó a una chica:  
-Oye, perdona, ¿sabes dónde está la casa del Kazekage? Es que soy de Konoha y....

La chica asintió y señaló un palacio enorme:

-Sigue recto y lo encontrarás.

-Gracias.

Ya que estaba en Suna, Shikamaru empezó a andar tranquilamente por las calles, miraba a todos lados, pues nunca había estado en Suna. Era muy parecido a Konoha, a excepción del calor abrasador y la enorme cantidad de arena. La arena se le metía entre los pies, como en el sueño. Shikamaru se tocó la cabeza como para advertirse de no pensar en ello. Los sueños solo eran sueños y no solían cumplirse. Llegó al palacio, cansado y con impaciencia y empezó a recorrer el enorme hogar del Kazekage... Lo veía todo borroso y tosió y si se hubiese mirado las manos, pudo haber notado que había tosido sangre...

***

En Konoha...

-¡Shizune! ¡Quiero que venga ahora Shikamaru!-gritó Tsunade.

-Señora Tsunade, ¿piensa decirle lo de la operación?

-Sí, por eso no le he estado mandando misiones tan peligrosas y de tanto esfuerzo...

-Señora, ¿qué pasa si hace mucho esfuerzo?

-Pues desde que tiene metido ese veneno en el cuerpo, su vista empieza a nublarse y si empieza a toser sangre eso es de lo peor....

Shizune se alteró:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Si empieza a toser sangre, empezará a notar como si le clavasen agujas en el estómago y puede que las piernas no le respondan, porque puede empezar a sufrir parálisis en las piernas o bien...ese veneno es mortal.

-¿Y por qué se lo ha mantenido en secreto?

-Porque no quería que se alterase. Pensaba que me daría tiempo a encontrar una cura sin que lo notase y ya la he encontrado.

Shizune sonrió:  
-¡Eso es genial! Mandaré a un AMBU a anunciarselo.

Shizune salió de la oficina y al cabo del rato, regresó pero no iba sola, no iba con Shikamaru, no, iba con Yoshino. El rostro de Shizune estaba triste:

-No he encontrado a Shikamaru, creo que será mejor que se lo explique la Sra Nara...

Yoshino sonrió:

-Nada más enterarse del matrimonio con Temari, vino a casa, hizo la maleta y se fue hacia Suna, creo que con el objetivo de impedir el matrimonio...De todos modos, ¿por qué quería verle?

Tsunade se alteró y se levantó rápidamente:

-¡No! ¡Si Shikamaru ha ido a Suna...!

Yoshino la miró arqueando una ceja:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tsunade se sentó, con las manos entrelazados sobre la frente:

-Sra Nara, esto no esta nada bien... Shikamaru, cuando volvió de la última misión le hice una revisión, porque siempre se la hago a los ninjas que vuelven de una misión y noté un veneno desconocido que fluía por el cuerpo de su hijo. No quise decirle nada, porque pensé que me daría tiempo a encontrar una cura, cura que encontré y pensaba comunicárselo ahora mismo pero me acabo de enterar de que se ha ido SOLO a Suna...

Yoshino se alteró:

-¿Y-y qué va a pasar?

-Si su hijo hace más esfuerzo del que debe, morirá...

Yoshino abrió los ojos, luego se tapó el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar:

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Shikamaru, no!

Tsunade habló firme:

-Aún podemos salvarle, no tiene tiempo para llorar, quiero que me busques a Kakashi y a Yamato. Ellos me acompañarán a Su...

-¡De eso nada, VIEJA!-gritó una voz.

Naruto se había enterado y su rostro era serio:

-¡Nosotros iremos a salvar a Shikamaru! ¡Tú te tienes que quedar vigilando Konoha!

-¿"Vosotros"?

Naruto abrió la puerta entera, y allí estaban Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee,Tenten y Choji.

Tsunade sonrió:

-Vale, os encargo una misión...Escoltarme hasta Suna con el fin de salvar a Shikamaru...¡Ahora, fuera, Naruto!

Naruto salió con el resto de sus compañeros, Choji gritó:  
-¡Hay que salvar a Shikamaru! ¡Su vida depende de nosotros!

Todos asintieron, o iban pronto a Suna, o perderían a Shikamaru para siempre...

***

De nuevo en Suna...

Temari salía de su habitación, para encontrarse con sus hermanos, con Shinji, con Hideki y con otro hombre. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, sonriendo falsamente, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, al igual que su barba. Las arrugas ya habían florecido en su rostro y su ropa le daba una gran categoría social. Gaara habló:  
-Temari, te presento al Sr Kodama, Sr Kodama, le presento a mi hermana, Sabaku no Temari.

El Sr Kodama le sonrió, mientras Temari le devolvía la sonrisa falsa. Apretó los puños con fuerza, porque ese hombre era un egoísta que solo pensaba en si mismo. El Sr Kodama riñó a su hijo:

-Shinji, ¿por qué ha tenido que ser el Kazekage quién presentase a Temari, y no tú? ¡Es tu prometida!-y dicho esto, empujó a Shinji hacia Temari, haciendo que justo en ese momento Shinji perdiese el equlibrio y cayéndose encima de Temari. Temari pensaba que Shinji era como un hermano para ella, así que no se sonrojó, pero Shinji sí, porque era tímido:

-¿E-estás bien, Temari?

Temari le sonrió:

-Perfectamente. ¿Te has hecho...

-¡Tú!-gritó una voz familiar.

Temari giró la cabeza. Reconocía la voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte. La voz con la que soñaba toda las noches, la voz que la calmaba cuando estaba desconsolada, la voz que le decía problemática. Una voz que tenía desgano, pero en ese momento, el desgano se podía apreciar bien poco, una voz cansada, ronca y llena de rabia.

Shinji ayudó a levantar a Temari, y preguntó inseguro:

-¿Q-quién eres?

Shikamaru se acercó con paso decidido, tras echar un vistazo a Temari, dirigió su rostro lleno de odio a Shinji:

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?-preguntó Shikamaru.

Shinji le tendió la mano:

-S-soy Shinji Kodama, de la Villa de la Cascada y prometido de Sabaku no Temari. Y tú eres...

Shikamaru echaba humo, "Prometido" había dicho. Shikamaru no le dio la mano sino que le pegó una bofetada a la mano de Shinji para que la apartase:

-¿"Prometido"? ¡Yo no diría eso! ¡Ella no siente lo mismo, ¿verdad que no, Temari?!

Shinji lo miraba asustado, no comprendía por qué le trataba así aquel chico desconocido. Temari no respondía. Era una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a Shikamaru. Se le notaba cansado:

-Sh-Shikamaru...-tartamudeó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shinji miró con asombro al chico desconocido. Ese era el chico que le gustaba a Temari. Entendió que Shikamaru había venido solo por ella. Shikamaru se sonrojó. No pensaba decirle que había venido por ella:

-¡Responde! ¿¡A qué venía lo de la carta!?

Temari miró hacia otro lado, dolida. Shikamaru la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza:  
-¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Por qué....

Shinji, aunque era tímido se puso a la defensiva. Se colocó delante de Temari:

-¡O-oiga! ¡No tiene derecho a tratarla as-sí!

Shikamaru le pegó un puñetazo a Shinji:

-¡Cállate! ¡Todo es por tu culpa, niño mimado!

Temari bloqueó la mano con la que Shikamaru iba a pegarle de nuevo a Shinji:  
-¡Shikamaru, detente! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada!

-¿Por q...¡Auch!-aulló Shikamaru, y se agarró el estómago, estaba notando punzadas en el estómago. Tosió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? Me esforcé en escribirte una carta...-gritó.

-¿Entonces, por qué la escribiste?-preguntó Temari, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Los abrió de nuevo y contempló las manos de Shikamaru- Shikamaru...Tus...Tus... manos...

Las manos de Shikamaru estaban bañadas en sangre. Shikamaru sintió que la vista se le nublaba, que tosía más que de costumbre, que las punzadas en el estómago eran más dolorosa y de repente, las piernas le fallaron.

-Lo..Lo hice..._por ti_...-susurró sonriendo, antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

**(N/A) Uyy, que trágico se ha puesto esto... Mira que yo pensaba que no sabía hacer fics de dramas y hasta me ha dolido cuando estuve por ponerle una enfermedad al pobre Shikamaru...Con lo bien que me cae... En fin, los de Konoha se dirigen hacia Suna con intención salvarle, los de la Cascada que van a planear algo malevolo, Shikamaru al borde de la muerte y en fin...A**

**Arigatou por los reviews!!!! Hacen que siga adelante!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oscuridad

Capítulo 4: Oscuridad

A las puertas de Konoha, todos se hallaban preparados para el viaje a Suna. Naruto carraspeó para que le prestasen atención y gritó:

-¡Bueno, gente! ¡Todos en marcha!

Todos se quedaron en sus posiciones. Naruto miró dubitativo a sus compañeros. Tsunade carraspeó:

-Naruto, te voy a dar tres buenas razones para no te hagamos caso. Una, eres el único gennin aquí, así que quietecito. En todo caso, le daríamos el puesto de líder a Neji o a Lee. Segundo, no tienes ni idea de como llegar a Suna, ¿cierto? Y tercero, me he declarado personalmente líder de la misión así que...¡ESTÁTE QUIETO!-Tsunade miró a Hinata- Hinata, trátalo de mantenerlo quietecito, ¿vale?

Hinata asintió. Naruto la cogió de la cintura y bufó:

-¡Diantres! ¡Me siento inferior!

Hinata le sonrió pero Neji se le acercó:

-Como vea que te pasas mucho con mi prima...No soy responsable de mis actos...

A Naruto se le heló la sangre y asintió, asustado. Hinata se quejó:

-¡N-neji-kun! ¡P-pensaba que te caía bien Naruto!

-Y me cae bien, pero sólo advierto a los que mantienen una relación más cercana. Es seguridad.

Tenten se acercó y sonrió:  
-¡No te preocupes, Hinata! ¡Ya me encargo yo de distraerlo!

Neji se giró mirando a Tenten:

-Tenten, en las misiones no...

-¡Neji, ¿no ves que quieren intimidad?!-explicó Tenten.

Lee la animó:

-¡Sí, Neji! ¡Deja que sus llamas de la juventud se mezclen!

Neji se tapó el rostro con una mano:

-Oh,dios. ¿Tendré alguna vez alguna misión tranquilo?

Choji irrumpió con un grito:

-¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Estamos aquí discutiendo por tonterías, y Shikamaru se está muriendo! ¡No sé vosotros pero yo voy a ayudarlo!

Todos agacharon la cabeza, avergonzados. Naruto agarró de la cintura a Hinata con una sonrisa. Al igual que Sasuke y Sakura. Tenten buscó la mano de Neji y éste la aceptó. Sai sonrió al ver en una foto que tenía guardada a su querida Ino, para que le desease suerte. Tsunade miró las parejas, y luego miró a Lee y a Choji y gritó:

-¡Choji, Lee, quiero ver vuestras habilidades! ¡Mostradme el camino!

-¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-gritó Lee. Choji sonrió.

No debían perder tiempo, los minutos de vida de Shikamaru iban desvaneciéndose...

***

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó alarmada Temari al ver como el joven Nara se desplomaba en el suelo. Todos los presentes en la sala se sorprendieron. Gaara gritó:

-¡Kankuro, Shinji! ¡Llevad a Shikamaru al hospital! ¡Ahora!

Temari, que las lágrimas empezaban a abordar sus ojos, pero decidió ir tras su hermano y Shinji, pero Gaara la paró:

-Temari, no vas a sacar nada yendo tras él, sólo mas sufrimiento. No sabemos que le ocurre a Shikamaru y los médicos no tendrían ganas de verte merodeando por ahí. Vuelve a tu habitación.

Temari se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer. No quería desobedecer a su hermano, pero tampoco se iba a quedar en su habitación rezando para que el Nara se pusiese bien. No era una mujer paciente y lo sabía. Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia donde se habían ido Kankuro y Shinji. Aunque su hermano la atrapase con la arena, se escaparía.

-¡Temari!-pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Gaara gruñó:

-Es la primera vez que no me obedece...

El Sr Kodama le sugirió:

-¿Usted no es Gaara de La Arena? Use su arena para pararla...

Tras echarle una mirada de odio a Kodama, Gaara sonrió a media sonrisa y susurró:

-Pero esta vez no quiero detenerla...

***

Temari corría con todas sus fuerzas, en busca de su hermano y Shinji. En su mente se repetía: _Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru...¿Por qué? _¿Por qué había ido a Suna y nadie le había dado un aviso sobre ello? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Y lo más extraño de todo... ¿Qué iba a decir justo antes de desmayarse? Dijo: "Lo hice...." ¿Por qué lo hizo? Le extrañaba que áquel vago observador de nubes hubiese venido a Suna, solo, sin ninguna razón especial. Pero lo que más le preocupaba fueron sus manos. Podía entender que se hubiese desplomado, porque si no había descansado del trayecto de Konoha a Suna, estaría muy cansado. Pero cuando tosió sangre, notó que no era un cansancio normal, pues esa sangre no poseía nada bueno. De repente sintió un mareo, notó como si hubiese un gran vacío en su corazón. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué Shikamaru tosía sangre? Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro. ¿No sería que...? ¡No! ¡Él no podía! Se secó las lágrimas con el brazo. Los médicos dirían lo que tenía, y seguro que se curaría. Esquivando a la gente, llegó al hospital. Kankuro y Shinji estaban fuera, apenados. Temari no se paró ni a preguntar. Entró al hospital y buscó por todos lados hasta que vio a un montón de médicos alrededor de una camilla. En la camilla iba él, Shikamaru. Temari fue corriendo tras ello y preguntaba, jadeante:

-¿Qué le pasa?

Un médico la reconoció:  
-¡Sabaku No-sama! ¡Le ruego por favor que espere fuera! ¡En breve le daremos información!

Temari se enfadó:  
-¿Qué espere? ¡No puedo esperar! ¡No sé lo que le pasa y me preocupa! ¡Déjenme pasar o...

Dos manos la agarraron de las muñecas. Se giró. Era Kankuro, que la miraba con seriedad:

-Temari, espera a que nos digan los médicos lo que ocurren. Shikamaru estará bien.

Temari le miró preocupada. Se tranquilizó y esperó fuera del hospital.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaba...

Una hora...

Dos horas...

Tres horas...

Sólo pensaba en Shikamaru, en que le podía pasar, se tensó cuando escuchó gritar a un médico:

-¡El paciente Nara está grave! ¡Desconocemos la enfermedad! ¡Se ruegan más médicos!  
Se mordió el labio inferior. Gaara apareció y sólo preguntó:

-¿Cómo está?

Kankuro negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Gaara miró a su hermana. Aunque no lo demostrase, se le notaban las ganas que tenía de llorar. Un médico salió del hospital y se dirigió hacia ellos. Temari se mordía el pulgar, nerviosa:

-¿Y bien?

Sin embargo, la cara del médico no traía buenas noticias.

-Lo hemos intentado todo, todos los antídotos, todas las curas. No funciona nada. Es un veneno desconocido para nosotros...

-Y eso quiere decir...-continuó Gaara.

-Eso quiere decir, Kazekage-sama, que sólo podemos esperar a que muera...

Temari se alarmó:  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué se muera? ¡Pero ustedes son médicos! ¡¿No pueden salvarlo?! ¡¿Qué clase de médicos son ustedes?!

El médico la intentó tranquilizar:

-Entiendo que se preocupe por el joven Nara, pero lamento que no podemos hacer nada para salvarlo....

-¡Pero...!

-Ya es suficiente, Temari-dijo Gaara- Lo entendemos. Gracias por anuciarnóslo.

-¡Gaara...!-gritó Temari.

-Temari, los médicos han hecho lo que han podido. Si él no puede salvarse, no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar a que se vaya....

Temari agachó la cabeza, y con una voz débil y quebrada que no parecía venir de ella:

-¿Pue-Puedo verlo?

El médico dijo:

-Su cuerpo está muy cansado del viaje a Suna, así que debe descansar. Mañana podrá verlo.

Temari asintió, cabizbaja. El médico se marchó haciendo una reverencia. Temari se giró y con una voz que pretendía ser seguro , dijo de espaldas:  
-Vámonos...

Gaara la detuvo con su voz:

-Temari, no finjas estar bien.... Si tienes que llorar, hazlo... Nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte.

Temari se volvió a girar. Kankuro y Gaara la miraban fijamente, y mezclaban la preocupación con la ternura. Temari se mordió el labio inferior y esta vez dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen por su rostro. Temari gritó, llorando:  
-¡Gaara!...¡Kankuro!

Y tras esto se abrazó a sus hermanos, sintiéndose como una niña que debía ser consolada. Éstos dos se sorprendieron al principio por la reacción de su hermana, pero luego sonrieron, se miraron,y la abrazaron, y esperaron hasta que Temari parase de llorar...

-¡Shik-Shikamaru va a...! ¡Va a...! ¡Yo no quiero! ¿Po-por qué él?

Ni Gaara ni Kankuro respondieron. Sabían que hablaba con ella misma, pero ambos estaban tristes pero no lo demostraban. Shikamaru iba a morir, la persona tan especial...para su hermana. La abrazaron más fuerte. Temari, aunque poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida, sabía que sus hermanos la apoyarían para lo que estuviese por llegar y que no la dejarían caer...

***

En el viaje, Sakura preguntó:  
-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué veneno es el que está dentro de Shikamaru?

-Es un veneno muy extraño. Tiene una mezcla especial de varios venenos como arsénico y mezclándolos, forman un veneno letal. Sí, podría haber obtenido una cura antes pero tenía unas hierbas de planta desconocidas que hacen que el cuerpo pierda sangre y se paralice a la vez. Empiezan por paralizarse las piernas y así hasta que se paralice...el corazón.

Todos sintieron escalofríos. Naruto bufó, preocupado:  
-¿Por qué diantre ha ido Shikamaru a Suna? No correría peligro su vida tanto como ahora...

Todos lo miraron sorprendido con cara de "Éste es tonto". Tsunade se rió:  
-Oh, Naruto, por dios. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún?

-¿Cuenta, cuenta de qué?

Sasuke, que no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje, habló:

-Es que es cortito de mente...

-Al igual que su pene...-dijo Sai.

-¿Pero qué diantres os pasa? ¿Qué es de lo que no me doy cuenta? Hinata, ¿tú la sabes?

Hinata asintió suavemente. Naruto le rogó una explicación:

-P-pues verás, N-naruto-kun, c-creemos que Shikamaru-kun y Temari-san est-tán en-namorados...

-Y cuando Shikamaru se enteró de que se casaba, decidió ir a Suna a impedirlo en un ataque de celos-terminó Sakura.

-¡¡¡¡¡WOW,EN SHIKAMARU ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD A MÁXIMA POTENCIA!!!!!-gritó Lee.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Pero si cuando volví a Konoha tres años después y me los encontré y les dije que tenían una cita, me negaron en rotundo...Shikamaru decía que le habían obligado a acompañarla a las puertas de Konoha y Temari estaban ayúdandole con los exámenes.

-¿Y tú te lo creíste?-preguntó Sakura, incrédula.

Tsunade se rió:

-Yo nunca obligué a Shikamaru a que la acompañase...Eso lo decidió él.

-Son demasiado orgullosos para admitir lo que sienten, como dos que yo me sé-dijo Tenten, mirando a Neji y a Sasuke.

-Yo ya lo hice en su tiempo-respondió brevemente Neji.

-Y yo-afirmó Sasuke.

-¿Entonces...se gustan?-preguntó Naruto

-Se notaba demasiado. Hasta en Suna lo saben.-dijo Tsunade.

-Pues no tenía ni idea...-dijo Naruto.

Siguieron corriendo por los árboles y Sakura le preguntó:  
-Tsunade-sama. ¿Encontró la cura definitiva para el veneno?

Tsunade asintió levemente, pero Sakura notaba tristeza en su rostro. Como si hubiese algo que no estaba bien....

***

Temari se levantó. No sabía donde estaba en un principio. Pero ya supo que estaba acostada en su cuarto. ¿Cómo había llegado? Recordó que había abrazado a sus hermanos por lo de...Decidió no pensar en él. Supuso que se quedó dormida en los brazos de sus hermanos y ellos la llevaron a la habitación. Sonrió agradecida cuando vio una nota en el escritorio: _Kankuro y yo estamos en el hospital. Te esperamos para que puedas verle. Con cariño, Gaara_

Temari se levantó, sin mucho ánimo la verdad, miró su colgante y una lágrima recorrió su rostro:

-Oh, no, Temari, tú no vas a llorar. Aún no-se dijo.

Se arregló y salió del palacio, andando tranquilamente. Aunque le pareciese extraño, notaba que las miradas de los ciudadanos se clavaban en ella con tristeza:

_¿Pero qué diantres le pasa a todo el mundo hoy conmigo? ¿Por qué me miran así?_-pensaba Temari, extrañada.

Llegó al hospital y ahí la estaban esperando Kankuro, Gaara y Shinji, tranquilamente hablando:

-Hola, chicos. Ya he llegado.

Ellos asintieron mirándola. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Shikamaru. Antes de girar el picaporte, dijo:

-Quiero entrar sola.

Sus hermanos la miraron comprensivos y asintieron. Giró el picaporte con fuerza y entró y lo que vió la dejó pasmada:

Era una habitación blanca, las cortinas se agitaban con el oía el pitido de la máquina que calculaba la vida de líneas picudas eran pequeñas, lo que significaba que le quedaba poco. Shikamaru estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, inerte, con un rostro de tranquilidad propia en él. El joven Nara estaba con el abdomen desnudo, cosa que Temari no pasó por alto. Se sonrojó pero después se sentó en una silla al lado de él:

-Creo que te va a gustar irte, así estarás siempre descansando-dijo Temari, sarcásticamente- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Si no hubieses venido, alomejor podrías haber vivido.

Temari empezó a llorar. Estaba allí sola y se podía desahogar perfectamente. Gritaba:

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué tuviste que venir? ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser tú el que...el que...¡el que desaparezcas!!? ¡Yo te quería agradecer el regalo, la carta, todo! ¡Pero me hacía daño tener que decirte que no ibas a ser tú con el que me casaba! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Yo tenía mucho que decirte!... Tantas cosas que debías saber...Yo...Yo...

Temari agarró la mano de Shikamaru:  
-¡Yo te quiero! ¡No puedes irte! Yo...Te necesito...

***  
_¿Umm? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Un sueño? Mm...No sé. Está todo negro. Se está bastante tranquilo, pero no hay ninguna nube. Pero se está tan bien... Debe de ser un sueño...No recuerdo nada...Espera sí...Yo...fui a Suna, en busca de ella. La encontré allí, con el supuesto que se casaba. El chaval era simpático pero estaba cegado por el odio y la rabia...La verdad es que nunca lo había estado tanto...Problemático...Y me desmayé...Recuerdo, la enorme punzada en mi estómago, la tos de la que escupía sangre...Yo...¿estoy muerto? No, no creo...Es muy problemático...Seguramente es un sueño del que estoy tan agusto, aquí, sin nadie, hablando solo. La verdad es que se está muy bien... Creo que aún no quiero despertar...Yo creo que ella me odia...Por casi matar a su pretendiente...Por ser tan brusco con ella... Lo siento...Temari..._

**(N/A): De verdad, me siento un poco mal, pobre Shikamaru, pobre Temari... Y yo que no soy las que escriben Drama, je. Que bonito me parecio por parte de Kankuro y Gaara abrazar a su hermana. Fue tan familiar... **

**En el próximo cap, los ninjas de Konoha llegan a Suna, todos se alegran porque creen que Tsunade le curará, y si le curará pero será la decisión de Shikamaru si quiere vivir. Los de la Cascada traman algo cruel, así que atentos!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviewss =DD**


	5. Chapter 5: Miedo

Capítulo 5:

Los ninjas de Konoha divisaron la alta muralla de Suna, y suspiraron cansados y aliviados. Los guardias reconocieron a la Hokage:

-Tsunade-sama, me alegra verla. ¿Puedo saber sus motivos para venir aquí?

-Seguro que hace poco usted vio a un joven con coleta que vino en busca de Sabaku no Temari...Habrá oído los rumores.

El guardia asintió:

-¡Ah! El chico con coleta vino hace unos tres días, y sí he oído los rumores. Seguro que fue a impedirlo. De todos modos, ¿qué ocurre con ése chico?

La sonrisa de Tsunade desapareció:

-Tiene un veneno por el cuerpo, y seguramente los médicos de Suna ya habrán declarado que va a morir, y yo estoy aquí para curarle...a medias.

El guardia asintió y les dejó pasar ante un gesto de agradecimiento. Una vez entraron en Suna, Tsunade se detuvo:

-Primero, vamos a ir a ver al Kazekage para contarle nuestra noticia...Y después, esperemos que pueda salvar a Shikamaru...

***

-¿Lo has traído...?-preguntó una voz.

-Sí...Si se lo das dormirá al instante y a la vez el veneno se le empezará a meter por el cuerpo...No podrá ayudarle ni su poder...

-Bien...Buen trabajo. Y entonces nos apoderaremos de Suna, después de Konoha y así hasta el mundo entero...

La segunda voz se rió. La otra voz susurró:

-Esta vez tu arena no te servirá de nada, Kazekage...

***

Gaara paseaba por el palacio, tranquilamente, pensando en lo ocurrido hasta ahora...Temari no se iba a recuperar fácilmente de esto..No sabía siquiera si se recuperaría... Ella siempre le pasaba todo lo malo... Lo mal que se comportaba con ella de pequeña, la muerte de su padre y ahora la muerte de la persona tan especial para ella... Realmente lo pasaba fatal...Pero siempre se lo callaba...Nunca compartía lo que sentía con los demás... No lloraba por nada... Ni cuando se hacía daño, ni cuando se murió su padre, ni cuando le secuestraron... No lloraba, se preocupaba pero el dolor se lo guardaba. Por eso se soprendieron cuando explotó y empezó a llorar...Se sentía mal, sentía que le pedía demasiado...Se moría la persona especial y se casaba con un desconocido... Estaba empezando a plantearse si de verdad quería que se casase sólo por alianzas... A fin de cuentas, Suna entera sabía lo de su hermana y Shikamaru y preferirían estallar en guerra a que se separaran... Incluido él.

-¡Gaara!-gritó una voz muy familiar para él.

Se giró y vio a Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que le cambió. Alzó las cejas sorprendido:

-Naruto...¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Eso pregúntaselo a la vieja Tsunade!-dijo Naruto señalando a Tsunade.

Gaara dirigió la vista hacia donde señalaba Naruto y allí estaban todos los ninjas que el conocía. Incluido Sasuke. Tsunade habló:

-Kazekage, siento no haberle avisado, pero venimos con prisas...

-Shikamaru.... ¿no?-acertó Gaara.

Tsunade asintió:

-Tenemos una cura para el veneno que ronda por su cuerpo...

Gaara abrió los ojos, sorprendido:

-Creo que alguien se va alegrar mucho cuando se entere...

Las chicas hablaron:

-¿Dónde está Temari?

-En el hospital...Desde que Nara se hospitalizó, no ha salido de la habitación.-dijo otra voz.

Se giraron y vieron a Kankuro. Éste les saludó. Naruto tuvo una idea:  
-¿Y por qué no vamos a verles ahora?

Un chico apareció detrás de Kankuro:  
-¿Y ése quién es?-preguntó Naruto.

Gaara presentó:

-Shinji Kodama, hijo del Gobernador de La villa de la Cascada y...pretendiente de Temari.

Shinji hizó una reverencia y dijo:

-Emm....Sé que ustedes no quieren... que yo me case con Temari-san, pero yo no lo deseo tampoco... Me parece muy buena amiga... Y no sé las intenciones de mi padre...

El ambiente se tensó por un momento, pero Naruto gritó, riéndose:

-¡Ja, ja! Ya veo, ¡entonces te unes a nuestro apoyo de hacer una nueva pareja, ¿no?!

Shinji asintió, sorprendido ante la reacción de Naruto. Rock Lee gritó:

-¡Eso está genial, Shinji-kun! ¡¡La llama de la juventud arde con fuerza ante el compañero nuevo!!

Todos se rieron y se dirigieron hacia el hospital de Suna.

***

-¿Quién iba a decir que esto pasaría?-preguntó Temari a la nada- Tú, un vago llorón a más no poder, va y estás al borde de tu descanso eterno, y yo, orgullosa, con la esperanza tonta de que vas a despertar. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me quite las ilusiones...

*Toc* *Toc*

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció una cabecita asomada:

-¡Temari! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Naruto?...¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó estupefacta.

Y tras él aparecieron el resto de equipo de Konoha, y entre ellos, la quinta Hokage:

-¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó incrédula.

Tsunade sonrió:

-Bueno, cierta persona se marchó de Konoha sin avisarme y no sabía el peligro mortal que llevaba encima...Y mirálo...Ahí tumbado, sin hacer nada, esperando a la muerte...Muerte que puede interrumpirse...

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se lo podía creer. Ante ella volvieron las ilusiones y las esperanzas. Las veces que había visto a Shikamaru sonreír vagamente, cuando había llorado...Ya no las sentía lejanos. No lo creía posible:

-P-pero...ningún médico de Suna...sabía el antídoto...-balbuceó.

-Ya, pero yo no soy de Suna y lo encontré a tiempo...

Tsunade avanzó con un frasco sacado del bolsillo e hizo que el líquido se adentrase en la garganta de Shikamaru. Temari aún no se lo creía. No pudo evitar que se le cayese una lágrima:

-¿Es...cien por cien...seguro de que viva...?-siguió balbuceando.

La sonrisa de Tsunade desapareció:

-No, no lo es...

***

_Mendokusai...Este sueño esta durando demasiado...Noto que un líquido fluye por mi cuerpo y que a medida que avanza, deja de dolerme....Me siento bien, pero ....si ya estoy bien... ¿Por qué no me despierto? Esto es realmente problemático... Un momento....Piénsalo Shikamaru...¿De verdad quiero despertarme? Es decir, este sueño durará demasiado, pero no quiero hacer nada...Tampoco quiero despertarme y ver lo que de verdad va a ocurrir a mi alrededor. Ella casada con un desconocido como él... Yo...comportándome como un idiota delante de ella... Defraudé... a todos mis compañeros... ¿Qué hago? Asuma-sensei...¿Qué harías tú en este caso? Yo....¿Tengo miedo a despertarme?_

***

-¿Como que no lo es?-preguntó Sakura.

-Ya no corre peligro por el veneno... El antídoto se ha llevado todo el veneno restante...Pero...

Temari sintió un escalofrío. Ese "pero..." no le gustaba para nada.

-Ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer nada por él...

-¿...?

-El despertar es decisión de Shikamaru... Depende de él si quiere o no despertar...

-¿Qué?-susurró Temari.

Temari sintió que el tiempo se detenía, que el dolor le consumía todo el cuerpo:  
-Temari, al curar sus heridas está sano pero depende de él si quiere despertar o no...No podemos hacerlo cambiar...

La sangre se le aceleraba, por su mente circulaba la misma frase: _Depende de él si quiere despertar o no... Despertar o no..._ Las piernas se le paralizaron, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. Empezó a marearse. Veía todos los rostros de todos los ninjas clavándose en sus ojos y de repente....todo se volvió negro...

_Shikamaru, vuelve...._

***

_Creo que ya definitivamente he tomado una decisión...Me quedo aquí...Ya no hay nada que me ate al mundo real...Asuma-sensei muerto... Temari prometida... Y mis amigos, defraudados... Yo....creo que ella me odia... Para que volver...Me quedaré aquí para siempre... Quiero que seas feliz, Temari....Porque yo....yo creo...creo...Creo que te quiero..._

**(N/A): holaa de nuevoo. Perdonad pero estuve ocupada, y este capitulo ha sido bien pequeño...**

**En fin, en el proximo cap...Temari deprimida, los ninjas de Konoha no saben que hacer...La Cascada contraataca....Shikamaru regresará o no? y si lo hace, que hara con Temari?**

**CHAN-CHAN!**

**xDD**

**muchas gracias por los reviews**


	6. Chapter 6: Ataque

Capítulo 6: Ataque

_¿Mmm...? ¿Dónde estoy? Todo sigue negro.... Yo estoy...¿Muerta? No...Será un sueño... Me acordé...Shikamaru tiene la decisión de despertar o no.... Es demasiado... Mis días se han apagado..._

_¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir todo tan deprisa? En los exámenes de chunnin, eras un criajo, me tuve que enfrentar a ti en la última prueba, y aunque sabías que yo iba a perder...Te retiraste...Maldito vago...Después, la corrupción con Orochimaru, pero mató a nuestro padre y nos aliamos con Konoha. Después, Uchiha se marcha con Orochimaru y vas con tus amigos a buscarlo. Justo cuando tu muerte va a dar comienzo, aparezco yo para ayudarte. Con mi abanico, maté a la que iba a ser la asesina y regresamos todos sanos y salvos a Konoha, sin el Uchiha. Fracasaste en tu misión y te sentiste culpable por ello. Lloraste delante mía, diciendo que nos demostrarías que lo haría mejor. Aunque nunca lo reconocí, ese llanto me rompió el corazón. Pero decidí burlarme de tu llanto, cuando nos íbamos a marchar de Konoha, en las puertas, te despediste, y te dije que te salvaría, llorón y sonreíste burlón y me dijiste que no soportabas a las mujeres. Y yo también me reí. Años después, Naruto apareció, y nos encontró a Shikamaru y a mí andando por las calles de Konoha, preguntándonos si teníamos una cita. Miré a Shikamaru al pensar en su reacción, y en vez de abrir mucho los ojos y contestar "Ni pensarlo" solo murmuraste..."Qué va..." y yo me reí . Después me enteré de la muerte de tu sensei. De la hazaña que hiciste al vengarte de él. Tan fuerte, tan imponente...Volviste a llorar.... Cuando llorabas, esa sensación de consolarte se apoderaba de mí...Y cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo... Ya es tarde..._

-¿Temari? ¿Estás despierta?

Abrí los ojos tranquilamente, y vi la cara de mi hermano Gaara mirándome. Me desperté y me apoyé en la cama. Me empezó a doler la cabeza y pregunté:

-¿Q-qué me ha pasado?

-Te has pasado todo los días que Nara ha estado hospitalizado al lado suya, sin descansar y eso ha provocado semejante reacción.

Temari se quedó cabizbaja:

-Temari, sé que estás preocupada por él...Al igual que tú, todos sus amigos sienten una profunda tristeza....

-N-no...-susurró Temari- ¡N-no! ¡No! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Él no es un amigo!

-Tranquilízate Temari...

-¡No! ¡No me puedo tranquilizar! ¡Tú nunca has entendido nada! ¡Él se muere y tú ni sientes pena! ¡Y encima me tengo que casar con un desconocido! ¡Nunca me has entendido! ¡Nunca....!

Gaara se sorprendió. Su hermana nunca le había hablado así. Le había dolido y sólo dijo:

-Temari...Porque yo no demuestre lo que siento...No quiere decir que no sienta...

-Gaara....Lo siento...No quería... Todo esto es muy duro para mí...Y es normal...Que me sienta así...

Gaara sonrió:

-No te preocupes. Debe ser duro que alguien tan importante muera.

Temari asintió, sonriendo tristemente.

Temari se levantó, cansada, con las piernas temblando. Con la ayuda de su hermano, salió de su habitación, y allí estaban todos los ninjas de Konoha, incluido Shinji:

-Temari-san, siento lo que ha ocurrido con Nara-kun...Yo sé que usted no lo está pasando bien porque a fin de cuentas, estaba enamorada de él...

Todos los ninjas se apartaron. Conocían a Temari, gritaría, lo negaría y mataría a Shinji, pero por una vez en su vida, se quedó quieta y sonrió triste:

-Gracias, Shinji pero no tienes de que disculparte...

-Bueno, al menos ya no habrá pretendientes molestos...-dijo una voz.

Todos se giraron con odio, al contemplar al Sr Kodama mirándolos con su sonrisa falsa. Naruto musitó:

-Como te atreves...

Naruto se iba a ir a darle una bofetada a cierto individuo, pero la mano de Temari la detuvo:

-Naruto, tranquilo... ¿Crees que merece la pena siquiera pegar a alguien como él?-dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa.

Miró a sus hermanos, esperando que negasen con la cabeza para que se detuviese pero para su sorpresa, Gaara y Kankuro asintieron, dándole permiso. Ya se habían cansado un poco del falso gobernador. Temari se acercó al Sr Kodama:

-Sr Kodama, o Sr Sonrisa Falsa, no hable de lo que desconoce... Por lo que yo veo, Shinji lo heredó todo de su madre, porque a usted no ha salido para nada....Pero no es eso lo que me molesta-Temari le miró con odio jamás visto-¡Lo que más me molesta esque hables de Shikamaru como si lo conocieses! ¡De que hables de sentimientos que no sientes! ¡De que tengamos que hacer lo que tu quieras! ¡Shinji es una buena persona pero a mi me gusta otra...y a él también! ¿No te has parado a pensar en los sentimientos de tu hijo?

-Lo haría..._si fuese mi hijo_-susurró el Sr Kodama, que ni Temari lo oyó.

Temari sintió de repente un dolor en la mejilla. Vio a Kodama con la mano levantada. Kodama señaló al Kazekage:

-Gaara, procura que tu hermana controle su lengua. Creo que hacer que pasee demasiado por Konoha ha hecho que cambien sus modales.

A los ninjas de Konoha no les sentó muy bien que digamos. Naruto no se contuvo, y para ser sincero, nadie lo detuvo. Fue y golpeó al Sr Kodama:

-¿¡De qué vas viejo!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Konoha y a Shikamaru!? ¡Controla tú la lengua o me veré obligado a arráncartela!

El Sr Kodama solo sonrió y musitó:

-Sólo esperad a la noche....

Pensó que nadie le había oído, pero no sabía cuánto estaba equivocado...

***  
_Esto se está volviendo tremendamente aburrido... ¿Qué puedo hacer para distraerme? ¿Por qué no pensar cómo te conocí? Todo empezó en los problemáticos ascensos a chunnin, donde nos conocimos, yo un criajo vago y cansado y tú una mujer problemática y con el doble de edad. No te hice mucho caso al principio, pero fue cuando tuve que luchar contigo que empecé a interesarme. Tu manera de pensar, de ser y de actuar eran muy diferentes al resto de chicas que conocía. No eras las que adelgazaban para ser más guapas, ni las que les importaba mucho lo que la gente pensase de ellas. Supongo que al estar rodeado de hermanos, eso debió cambiar tu forma de ser. Eso me atrayó y me hizo gracia, no te entendía, eras la mujer más problemática con la que me había cruzado en la vida. Te dejé ganar por dos razones: Una, me daba demasiada pereza ganar. Dos, eras la única mujer que se había preocupado por ganar en ese examen. Ataque a Konoha, no sé por qué, pero me molestó que estuvieses en mi contra. Sin embargo, el tal problemático Orochimaru había asesinado a tu padre y os había ordenado luchar contra nosotros, cosa que creo que a vosotros tampoco os hizo gracia. Gaara cambió, gracias a Naruto y te marchaste de Konoha por una buena temporada. Después, Sasuke huyó y nosotros fuimos a buscale. Cuando aquella mujer estaba a punto de matarme, tú viniste a salvarme. Patético. Me quedé sin orgullo y te dije que no querías que me salvases. Pero te reíste y me pediste detalles. Y luego lanzaste con tu abanico una fuerza huracanada y mataste a la mujer que me quería matar. Al principio me asusté, pensaba que dabas más miedo que mi madre. Pero después, me sonreíste y me preguntaste que me había parecido. Esa sonrisa, aunque fuese burlona, me pareció preciosa y le devolví la sonrisa. Después, supe que había fracasado: me llamaron cobarde delante tuya, Sasuke se fue, todos mis compañeros medio muertos...No pude soportarlo y lloré, lloré como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, diciendo que demostraría que sería mejor la próxima vez. Me despedí de ti a las puertas de Konoha y te giraste para decirme que si necesitaba ayuda, que se lo dijese, llorón. Sonreí burlón y respondí que no me gustaban las mujeres. Y seguía pensando que eras la premio Nobel en mujer problemática. Años pasaron y me volví a reencontrar con Naruto, que nos vió a mí y a la mujer súper problemática andando por las calles de Konoha. Nos preguntó si teníamos una cita y la verdad esque al principio me alarmé pero después sólo solté un "Qué va..." acompañado de una risa por parte de ella. Con la excusa de que Tsunade-sama me lo había ordenado. Me enteré de que secuestraron a Gaara y después mi sensei murió...Volví a llorar y aunque no lo reconocí...No quería estar solo, quería que tú me ayudases... Que me molestases.... Que te rieses...Que vieses las nubes conmigo...Y yo sólo pude desperdiciar el tiempo..._

_***_

-¿Qué has dicho...qué?-repitió Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama escuché al Sr Kodama diciendo que "sólo esperásemos a la noche" después de la amenza de Naruto. Me da la sensación de que el Sr Kodama planea algo, deberíamos prepararnos-dijo Neji.

Tsunade se rascó la cabeza, buscando qué hacer. Gaara asintió:

-Viniendo de él, no me extrañaría nada, la verdad... Deberíamos estar preparados.

Tsunade le entregó un frasco a Gaara y le dijo:

-Kazekage, justo antes de probar cualquier comida junto con el Sr Kodama, bébete este frasco con un antídoto que hace inmune a todos los venenos o somníferos.

Gaara asintió, y se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo.

-Neji-indicó Tsunade- llama a todos los ninjas de Konoha. Debemos idear un plan.

-¿Eso incluye a Shinji Kodama, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade negó con la cabeza:

-Es mejor asegurarse. Shinji vendrá con nosotros con la excusa de que vamos a ver al Kazekage y así descubriremos si es de los suyos o no tiene ni idea.

Neji asintió y salió de la habitación. Los ninjas de Konoha, incluido Shinji, estaban esperando algunas respuestas:

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Naruto.

Neji no respondió, en un visto y no visto, se colocó detrás de Shinji y le dio un golpe en la nuca. Shinji cayó al suelo, desmayado:

-Vamos, hay que esconderlo.

-¡Neji, idiota! ¿¡No ves qué es el hijo del gobernador!?-gritó Lee.

-Escuchadme....

-¡La has liado buena, Hyuuga!-gritó Naruto.

-Pero queréis escucharme...

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!-gritó Tenten a pleno pulmón, dejando a todos, incluidos a Neji sorprendidos- ¡Si Neji le ha golpeado, tendrá una razón!

Neji agradeció a Tenten mirándola y luego dijo:

-Bueno, tenemos que idear un plan...Hemos descubierto que...

***

Horas después...

-Agradezco que me haya invitado a cenar a su habitación, Sr Kodama-dijo Gaara.

-Es un placer-sonrió el Sr Kodama.

-Lamento de verdad lo ocurrido con mi hermana esta mañana...Ella está pasando por una situación delicada... Su amigo se está muriendo y...

-No se preocupe-volvió a sonreír el Sr Kodama- Yo lamento haber tenido que usar mi mano contra ella. Tome un poco de vino, le vendrá muy bien.

-Gracias-y Gaara se lo bebió de un trago.

Al instante, Gaara cayó al suelo, semi-insconciente y el Sr Kodama sonrió diábolicamente:  
-Kazekage, eres demasiado manso. ¡Hideki, sal!

Hideki salió de su escondrijo y sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo:

-¿Ahora, señor?  
Kodama iba a responder cuando oyó un conjunto de voces gritando:

-¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Tras el grito, todos los ninjas de Konoha y los dos de Suna aparecieron. El Sr Kodama los miró perplejo:

-¡....! ¿Q-qué hacéis aquí?

Naruto sonrió burlón:

-¡Tu juego ha terminado, viejo!

-¡Hideki, sujeta a Gaara!-gritó Kodama.

Hideki hizo lo que le ordenó. Kodama rió perverso:

-¡Ja! ¡Tenemos al Kazekage insconciente! ¡Así que espero que no os mováis si no queréis lo peor para él!

-¿De verdad piensas que yo caigo tan fácilmente en las trampas....?-se escuchó una voz.

Gaara había usado la arena para arrebatarle el cuchillo a Hideki y había atrapado a Hideki en arena. Kodama gritó:

-¡Pero...Pero si habías bebido un veneno que te paralizaría la arena! ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos!

Tsunade salió de entre los ninjas:  
-Por algo existe la palabra "antídoto".

Kodama rió y antes de desaparecer con un jutsu de teleportación susurró:  
-No me pillaréis tan fácilmente...

Los presentes se quedaron paralizados. No sabían que Kodama usaba jutsus ninjas. Tsunade dijo:

-Nos dividiremos. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Chouji, Kankuro,Shinji, Gaara y yo nos quedaremos aquí, interrogando a Hideki. El resto, id a por Kodama. Eso te incluye a ti, Temari.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Temari sorprendida- Pero yo...

-Has estado días deprimida, desentrenada. Ya es hora de que te pongas las pilas.

Temari asintió y salió con el resto por la ventana. Antes de marcharse, Tsunade dijo:

-Neji, ve delante y localiza el chakra de Kodama.

***

-Bien, Hideki, me va a contestar a algunas preguntas-dijo Tsunade mostrando su lado más fiero.

-No diré nada.

-Bien. Sakura

Y acto seguido,Sakuro fue y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Hideki en el rostro:

-¿Sigue sin hablar?

-No hablaré-dijo con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

-Como quiera. Hinata.

Hinata asintió y empezó a golpear al estilo clan Hyuuga a Hideki. Hideki seguía sin contestar:

-¿No hablará, no? Tenten, por favor.

Tenten empezó a lanzar toda las armas a Hideki pero Hideki se resistía. La Hokage sonrió:

Gaara empezó:

-Tsunade-sama, yo puedo...

Tsunade le ignoró:

-Hideki, tú sabes quién soy yo, ¿no? Soy una de los Sannin. ¿Ha oído hablar del otro Sannin, llamado Jiraiya?

Hideki asintió dolorido:

-Sabrá usted que él estuvo a punto de morir dos veces. Una, porque el Kyubi casi lo mata y dos...-Tsunade prepraba su puño- ¡Por espiarme en los baños!

Tsunade lanzó un puñetazo justo a la pared cercana a Hideki. Esa pared se rompió y se pudo ver la pálida luna. Hideki temblaba y dijo:

-H-hablaré.

Tsunade le sonrió a Gaara:

-¡Las mujeres también somos peligrosas, Kazekage!

***

Neji y su grupo iban a paso ligero buscando a Kodama. Neji de repente se detuvo y notaron alteración en su rostro:

-¡...!

Todos lo miraron aturdidos. Naruto preguntó:  
-¿Qué pasa, Neji?

-Temari-sama, el Sr Kodama sabe que Shikamaru está en el hospital, ¿no?

Temari asintió. Neji siguió:

-¿También sabe que no puede despertar, cierto?

Temari volvió a asentir. Neji giró la cabeza:

-Esto va mal....¡Kodama se dirige al hospital! ¡Y no con las mejores intenciones!


	7. Chapter 7: Despertar

Capítulo 7: Despertar

Temari se alarmó de lo que dijo Neji. Eso quería decir....¡Que Kodama iba a por Shikamaru! Tenía que evitarlo, o era capaz de matarlo. Gritó:

-¡Vamos, aprisa! ¡Sino, Shikamaru morirá!

A todos se les tensó el cuerpoy aligeraron la marcha. Se imaginaron la imagen de Shikamaru tumbado en la cama, tranquilo y una sombra clavándole un cuchillo en el corazón. Que de su pecho empezase a brotar sangre. Temari se quitó la idea de la cabeza. Ese hombre ya había hecho bastante daño, e iba a pagar por ello.

***

-Lo primero que debes saber, Shinji...-dijo Hideki- esque el Sr Kodama no es tu verdadero padre.

Shinji se paralizó, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se sintió...¿aliviado?

-¿Y...y mis verdaderos padres?

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño que ibas con el Sr Kodama a una celda cada domingo?

Shinji asintió. Hideki continuó:  
-Tu madre está encerrada en esa celda...No dice nada, sigue muda desde que Kodama-sama te arrancó de sus brazos.

Shinji tragó saliva:

-¿Y...y mi padre?

Hideki sonrió nostálgico:

-Tu padre....Kaoru Kodama.... Hermano de tu "supuesto" padre... El auténtico gobernador...Y tu auténtico padre... Tu tío, celoso de la esposa de Kaoru, y celoso de que fuese el gobernador, lo asesinó, encerró a tu madre en una celda y se hizo pasar por tu padre... Tu padre era un buen hombre... Lástima que murió...

Shinji sintió rabia y odio contra su tío:

-¡...!

-Y no sólo eso... Quería que te casases con la hermana del Kazekage, para matarlos a todos y apoderarse de Suna, Konoha y el resto de villas. Sabía de quien estabas enamorado... Y ella está presa junto con tu madre.

Shinji gritó:

-¡¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?! ¡¿Por qué mi tío no mató a mi madre?! ¡¿Y a ella?!

Hasta el propio Hideki tragó saliva esta vez:

-Quería que cumplieses los 20, para decapitarlas delante tuya...

Shinji se quedó mudo. De sus ojos empezaron a salir de dolor, de rabia y sólo preguntó:

-¿P-por qué? Y-yo... ¡Yo no le hice nada malo jamás! ¿¡Por qué me odia!?

-Tú...Eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Te odia... Te envidia solo por eso...

Shinji cayó al suelo llorando y Gaara, sin inmutarse, preguntó:

-¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

-El Sr Kodama tenía un plan B, si este fallaba. Consistía en asesinar al amor de Sabaku no Temari, o secuestrarlo. Seguramente esté yendo al hospital, con el fin de asesinarlo. Y sí, puede utilizar jutsus. Fue entrenado con lo básico: controlar el chakra, usar el jutsu del cambio y de teletransporte, pero aparte de eso, no puede hacer mucho más. Ahora mismo debe estar camino del hospital, con el fin mencionado antes... No tenéis mucho que hacer. Ju,ju.

Aunque odiase reconocerlo, Hideki tenía razón. Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior, y rezó porque los ninjas llegasen pronto al hospital.

***

-¡Allí está! ¡Su chakra corre por los pasillos del hospital!-gritaba Neji-¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

-¡Sí que lo haremos!-gritó Temari- ¡No morirá!

Y con todas sus fuerzas corrió, más que ninguno. Todos fueron más rápidos por los pasillo, pero Temari no, ella fue mirando por las ventanas hasta que dio con la de Shikamaru. De un salto se metió dentro y vio a Kodama sonriendo diabólicamente, con un cuchillo en la mano. Kodama la miró y acto seguido, dejó su mano caer con fuerza con objetivo el corazón del chico Nara.

Temari se paralizó. No podía morir, él no. No lo pensó dos veces...

-¡Debes vivir!

*RAS*

Se escuchó el cuchillo teniendo contacto con un cuerpo fuertemente. Pero no fue con el de Shikamaru, sino con el de Temari. Temari, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se sacó el cuchillo de la barriga y se lo lanzó a Kodama en el pecho. Kodama aulló, y cayó en el suelo. Temari miró a Shikamaru y sonrió:

-Debes vivir...Shikamaru

Y tras ello, Temari empezó a ver nublosamente como los ninjas de Konoha, entraban en la habitación. Algunos intentaban reanimarla, otros cargando con el cuerpo de Kodama, de repente lo vio todo negro... Y se sintió desaparecer...

***

Minutos antes...

_Mmm... Este sitio se está volviendo todavía más negro... ¿Cómo empezó esto? Me enteré de que te casabas, tuve ese problemático sueño y decidí que lucharía por ti....¡...! ¡Es cierto! Me prometí que lucharía por ti... Que no dejaría que te casases con otro... Y yo estoy aquí, rindiéndome. Mi cuerpo se está tensando. Lo siento. Creo sentir que hay una figura cerca mía, y que no tiene buenas intenciones. De repente, noto un cuerpo que se abalanza encima mía. Oigo un grito desgarrador. Y el cuerpo deja de moverse. _

_"Debes vivir... Shikamaru"_

_Esa voz...Es Temari. Me lo está diciendo a mí... Ha pronunciado mi nombre... Me da la sensación de que lo dice dolorida, cansada. Ella quiere que yo despierte... Notó unas gotas cayendo en mi torso. Son...lágrimas. ¿La mujer problemática está llorando...por mí? Las lágrimas me están sanando. Me siento fuerte. No llores, si quieres que despierte... Yo despertaré... Quiero volver a ver tu rostro una vez más... Quiero volver a meterme contigo... Quiero estar contigo... No tengo miedo. Tú me lo has quitado. Así que no llores, porque despierto. Cuando estoy contigo, siento mis problemas desaparecer. Te quiero, mujer problemática..._

***

Shikamaru abrió lentamente los ojos. De repente los volvió a cerrar, cegado por la luz. Volvió a abrirlos, y encontró a Temari encima suya, con los ojos cerrados, con lágrimas en los ojos y una profunda herida en la barriga.

Shikamaru sintió que se le empañaba la vista. Sintió que estaba llorando, que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Shikamaru colocó su rostro muy cerca del de Temari, sonriendo burlón a la vez que lloraba:

-No llores, Temari. No llores, ya he vuelto, así que no puedes irte...

***

Temari abrió los ojos lentamente. Se hallaba en una habitación de paredes blancas como la cal. Se preguntó donde estaba. Se intentó incorporar, pero un fuerte dolor en la barriga la impidió levantarse bien:

-No te esfuerces mucho... Ha sido un milagro que hayas salido viva de aquella herida tan profunda. La Hokage ha hecho un gran trabajo. Respecto a ambos.

Temari balbuceó confusa:

-¿A...a ambos?

-A ambos... ¿O de verdad crees que me iba a ir tan pronto, mujer problemática?

Temari se incorporó rápidamente, sin inmutarse del dolor. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. No podía creer que el llorón hubiese despertado. No podía creer que volvería a oír "mujer problemática". Gaara se marchó y Shikamaru entró y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama. Temari seguía sorprendida pero luego pasó a ser la misma orgullosa de siempre:

-Vaya, llorón, ¿ya te has despertado de tu siesta?

-Oye, mujer problemática, encima de que vengo a visitarte...

-Si estoy así, fue porque te salvé-defendió Temari.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar. Con esta ya van dos que me salvaste. Definitivamente tengo mi orgullo por los suelos.-sonrió Shikamaru, definitivamente vencido.

Temari rió y no se dio cuenta, pero una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Lágrima que Shikamaru notó. Alzó las cejas sorprendido:

-Mujer problemática... ¿Estás llorando?

Temari se secó rápidamente la lágrima, pero no podía más. Necesitaba desahogarse y explotar. Gritó molesta:

-¿¡Crees que después de lo que ha pasado, vamos a seguir como antes!? ¿¡Por qué viniste !? ¡Nadie te llamó! ¡No te necesitábamos para nada!

Nara volvió a alzar las cejas, sorprendio, pero se transformó por una mueca molesta:

-No estoy muerto, ¿verdad? Pues entonces, olvídalo.

-¡¡No puede olvidarse!! ¡La única que estaba sentada al lado tuya mientras te morías era yo! ¡La que dio su vida por salvarte fui yo!

-¡Tampoco te pedí nada! ¡Haberme dejado morir!

-¡Yo...yo no podía dejarte morir! L-lo he pasado muy mal...Pensaba que n-no volverías a llamarme m-mujer problemática...-y tras esto rompió a llorar, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido, no había visto a Temari llorar por él, con la excepción de cuando despertó y se sintió culpable:

-Temari...

-¡Vete!

-Pero...

-¡Que te vayas!

Shikamaru, hundido, se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, mientras susurraba:

-No conocía esa faceta suya...

-Ni yo tampoco-habló una voz.

Shikamaru se alarmó pero después vio a Gaara:

-Shikamaru, desde que caíste desmayado, mi hermana no paraba de pensar en ti... Lloró cuando nos dijeron que ibas a morir. Lloró cuando te dieron una cura y dijeron que era elección tuya despertar. Lloró cuando dio su vida por ti. Ella...Lo estaba pasando muy mal. ¿Recuerdas la carta que te escribió? La escribió mientras lloraba. Y mientras seguías en coma, ella no se despegó de tu regalo.

-...-Shikamaru miró al suelo.

-¿Sabes acaso tú por qué has despertado? Tendrías una buena razón para hacerlo...

-...-_Ella me lo pidió_ pensó Shikamaru, pero no dijo nada.

-Piensa bien en lo que ha hecho por ti, porque si lo piensas bien, tú no has hecho nada por ella...

Shikamaru giró sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a ir otra vez a hablar con Temari, pero Gaara le detuvo:

-Ahora no es el momento... Espera a mañana.

Shikamaru se marchó, sintiéndose idiota e inútil, cuando se cruzó con Shinji:

-Buenos días, Shikamaru-san-saludó Shinji.

-Emm...Shinji...Quería pedirte perdón por el comportamiento que tuve cuando nos conocimos...Fue... problemático.-se disculpó Shikamaru.

-No se preocupe-sonrió Shinji- Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo si la persona de la que estoy enamorado se fuese a casar con un desconocido.

Shikamaru asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que tenía en el hospital, porque debía guardar reposo. Se tumbó en la cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Ya le habían comentado que el matrimonio se había cancelado pero se sentía escoria. Y él no iba a esperar al día siguiente para hablar con ella. Es más, no quería que nadie supiese que iba a ir por la noche a verla sin que nadie se enterase, porque si alguien se enterase de que iba a ir por la noche, solo, a una habitación, con una chica herida durmiendo, se podía pensar cualquier cosa. Así que decidió esperar a la noche, y decidió dar vueltas por el hospital, porque Gaara le había dicho que todos sus compañeros andaban por ahí. Nada más salió se encontró a Hinata y a Naruto, cogidos de la cintura mirando juntos los cuadros del hospital:

-¡Mira, Hinata, son cuadros "absactros"!

-Emm...Naruto-kun...Se dice abstractos...

-¿Humm? ¡Ah, claro, sí! ¡Dije mal! ¡Abstractos!

Shikamaru los miró con cierta envidia. Carraspeó y se giraron:

-Hmm...Siento molestar tan "preciosa" escena, resulta problemático, pero después de estar tanto tiempo dormido...

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó Naruto, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, llorando.

-¿Pero...Qué diantres haces Naruto? Esto es problemático a más no poder...

-¡Esque..*snif*...pensaba que te ibas a ir! ¡Y no me dejaron ir a verte cuando despertaste!

Naruto se apartó e Hinata le habló, aunque no le conociese mucho:

-Hum...Shikamaru-kun....Me alegra que hayas despertado...S-seguro que Temari-san estará muy contenta...

"No veas cuánto"pensó irónicamente Shikamaru. Pero asintió levemente. Chasqueó la lengua, se despidió con la mano y se fue susurrando:

-Me pregunto como se sentirá estar así...

Naruto e Hinata oyeron el susurro, se miraron y se sonrieron y siguieron mirando cuadros.

***

-Hola, Temari-saludó Kankuro, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Kankuro-dijo Temari, que estaba pensando: "¿Habré exagerado demasiado? Yo aún no sé porque él vino a Suna... Ni por qué despertó..."

-Parece que estás sumida en tus pensamientos. ¿Estás mejor?

Temari sonrió:

-Perfectamente mejor.

Kankuro sonrió:

-Nos diste un buen susto.

Temari asintió. Aunque no lo demostrase, su hermano estaba preocupado:

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue de Kodama?

-Lo mataste...¿No lo recuerdas? Le diste de lleno en el pecho.

-¿Y cómo está Shinji?-preguntó preocupada Temari.

-No le importó, descubrimos que "ese" Kodama no era su padre, sino su tío. Su padre fue asesinado por su tío y no lamenta nada.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Kankuro calló un momento y luego preguntó:

-¿No recuerdas nada desde que te clavó el cuchillo?

Temari negó con la cabeza:

-Refréscame la memoria.

-A ver....Parece ser que entraste por la ventana, Kodama estaba a punto de matar a Nara, tu te pusiste encima de él y te dio a ti, te arrancaste el cuchillo y se lo tiraste. Y entonces quedaste insconciente. Después, los ninjas de Konoha entraron y vieron a Shikamaru despierto, mirándote, llorando mientras sonreía y tú insconciente y también llorando.

Temari se quedó estupefacta:

-¿Qué lloró?

-Lloró...No sé ni que razón y parece que no se sabe la razón por la que decidió despertarse. Creemos que él sí la sabe-añadió mirando a su hermana de reojo.

-Luego le preguntaré...

_No te irás de aquí hasta saber la razón por la que despertaste y la viniste..._

***

Neji vió a Shikamaru:

-Hola, Shikamaru... Me alegra ver que has despertado.

-Gracias, Neji... Fue problemático lo que duró... Y gracias por atrapar al tío que me quería matar...

Neji dijo:

-Debo decirte que no fui yo el que te salvó al completo, sino Temari-sama...

Shikamaru asintió:

-Ya, ya lo sé.

-Ella dio su vida por ti-añadió Neji, mordiéndose el labio.

Odiaba con toda su alma lo que estaba haciendo, pero le habían obligado.

--FLASHBACK--

Tenten caminaba con Neji esa misma mañana. Tenten preguntaba como una loca:

-¿¡Temari dio su vida para salvarle!? ¿¡De verdad!?

Neji asintió. Tenten habló:

-Entonces ya ha reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos... Es hora de que Shikamaru haga lo mismo... Pero a alguien como yo no haría caso...¡...!

A Tenten se le ocurrió una idea y miró a Neji de reojo. Neji adivinó sus pensamientos:  
-No, Tenten, no voy a...

-¡Pero si aún no te he pedido nada!

-Lo ibas a hacer.

-Por favor, Nejii....

-No-negó él.

-Por favor....

-No.

-Porfa...

-Que no.

Tenten siguió hablando:

-Sólo tienes que recordarle a Shikamaru lo que ha hecho Temari, lanzando indirectas para que él se de cuenta...

-Hazlo tú.

-A mí no me haría caso.

-Eso es asunto tuyo.

-¡Pero eres el único que puede hacerlo!

-No es cierto. Naruto puede hacerlo, Sai puede hacerlo, Choji puede hacerlo. Hasta Sasuke puede hacerlo.

Tenten negó:

-Si habla Naruto, Shikamaru pensará que Naruto es tonto y que no sabe nada. Si lo hace Sai, le parecerá que es broma porque no tiene ni idea de sentimientos. Choji está entrenando en el desierto. Sasuke tampoco tiene mucha idea de esto.

-Ah, y yo sí-dijo irónicamente Neji.

Tenten asintió:  
-Si no tuvieses idea, yo no saldría contigo.

-Debo repetirte que fuiste tú la que te lanzaste.

Tenten lo miró de forma burlona:

-Claro, porque yo no soy una cobarde...

Neji se quedó petrificado:  
-¿Qué has dicho qué?

-Cobarde.

-Repite si puedes.

-Cobarde.

-No te atreverás...

-Cobarde.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

-Mmm....Deja que lo piense...-meditó Tenten- No. Cobarde.

Neji estaba a punto de demostrarle que no era un cobarde pero se aguantó y dijo:

-No creas que voy a acabar en tu juego.

-Vale-Tenten se giró y decidió marcharse.

Neji preguntó curioso:  
-¿A dónde vas?

-...

-¿Vas a entrenar?

-...

-¿Vas a ver a Temari-sama?

-...

-¿Por qué no hablas?

-...

-Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña, ¿sabes?

-...

Neji formuló una última pregunta con la paciencia que le quedaba. No le gustaba que le ignorasen:

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

Tenten se giró, se acercó a él y dijo:

-Sí, una cosa.... Cobarde.

--FLASHBACK ENDS--

_"Dios, no creo lo que estoy a punto de hacer... Al final tuve que caer en tu estúpido juego, Tenten. ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora?_

-Ella dio su vida por ti-añadió Neji.

Shikamaru asintió:

-Lo sé, lo sé.... Pero...no sé que voy a hacer...

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Respecto a Temari...-se le escapó a Shikamaru-Oye Neji...¿Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer para conquistar a una chica?

-¿Para qué?

-Humm....No nada, es muy problemático... Olvídalo, ¿vale?

-La verdad es que para conquistar a una chica, yo no tengo mucha idea pero Tenten me explicó que tienes que decir lo que quiere tu corazón decir, o algo así...

-Pero yo no sé si ella siente algo...-murmuró Shikamaru.

-Yo pienso que si ha dado su vida por ti, será por algo...Deberías intentarlo...

Shikamaru se quedó a cuadros:

-¿C-cómo sabes que yo...?

Tenten llegó al pasillo:

-Vamos, Shikamaru, el mundo entero lo sabe...

***

La noche llegó, y Temari se durmió tranquilamente y Shikamaru al contrario, se estaba vistiendo con su ropa normal. Era muy problemático que tuviese que entrar una enfermera para ver si se había puesto el pijama. Ni que fuese un crío. Salió de la habitación por la ventana y empezó a buscar la ventana de la habitación de Temari. La encontró, y para su fortuna estaba abierta. Allí la encontró. Tumbada en la cama, dormía plácidamente, con los labios entrecerrados. Para que negarlo, estaba preciosa. Shikamaru entró silenciosamente y se quedó unos minutos mirándola. Primero sonrió, era la mujer problemática número uno. Después se mordió el labio inferior, triste pensando que le odiaba.

Le daba miedo tocarla, porque pensaba que se rompería. Era una mujer luchadora, pero parecía tan débil allí. Sin embargo, le acarició el rostro y Temari abrió los ojos:

-Mmm...¿Shikamaru? ¿Esto es un sueño...?-cerró y los volvió a abrir- ¡Shikamaru! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Calla la boca, mujer, o nos descubrirán-susurró éste.

-Yo...Yo no quiero verte... Vete...

-No-negó Shikamaru.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no me voy... Y tú eras una mujer fuerte... ¿Por qué no vienes y me echas patadas?-sonrió desafiante.

-¿¡Pero no ves que estoy herida!?

-¿Por una herida ya vas a rendirte?-se rió- Te creía más problemática.

Temari le dirigió una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo y luego puso cara de enfado:

-¿Has venido sólo para molestarme? Ya puedes esperar a mañana....

El rostro de Shikamaru se volvió serio:

-En realidad, no vine por eso... Yo...Quería hablar contigo...

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y qué quieres?

-Bueno, quería que me contases lo que pasó desde que me desmayé...Luego ya obtendré respuestas...-murmuró.

-Yo también quiero respuestas después-añadió Temari- A ver....Te desmayaste, los ninjas de Konoha vinieron, te quitaron el veneno, pero era tu elección despertar, descubrimos la trampa de Kodama y despertaste. Punto y final.

-Ha sido bastante corto-dijo Shikamaru.

-No pediste que fuese largo-añadió Temari.

-Ahí me has dado-sonrió Shikamaru-Una cosa, ¿cómo estaban los ninjas de Konoha al saber que yo iba a morir?

Temari se rió burlona:

-Ah, ¿con qué quieres saber que piensan de ti tus compañeros, eh? Pues....La verdad es que estaba bastante afectados... Vino hasta la Hokage... Todos estaban bastantes preocupados... Te echaban de menos...

Hubo un silencio incómodo, interrumpido por una pregunta incómoda de Shikamaru:

-¿Y tú? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Temari se sonrojó al oír esa pregunta. Temari se rió:  
-Para serte sincera, la verdad es que sí... "Mujer problemática" es un mote poco común... No podría molestar a otro... Sería aburrido, ¿no crees?

Shikamaru asintió:

-La verdad es que sí. Que te digan llorón no es algo que se escucha todos los días a un chunnin...

Silencio incómodo. Shikamaru bostezó. Temari sonrió:

-Hora de preguntas. Empiezo yo.

-La idea fue mía. Empezaré yo.

-¿No conoces lo de "las damas primero"?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No puedes considerarte una dama-añadió.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que soy?-preguntó molesta.

-Una "mujer problemática".-respondió.

-De todos modos, yo estoy así por tu culpa, así que empezaré yo, quieras o no...

-Está bien...

**(N/A) Proximo cap....CHAN CHAN!!!! PREGUNTAS, la verdad se aclara !! xDD me encanta la parte de "cobarde" xDD**

**Se agradecen los reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Malentendido

Capítulo 8:

Una corriente de viento pasó entre los dos, indicando que no podían decir más que la verdad. Como habían dicho antes, Temari empezó preguntando:

-¿Por qué viniste a Suna sin avisar a nadie?-preguntó curiosa.

-Quería ver...Si de verdad ibas a casarte...-dijo él, desviando la mirada. Sabía que decía la verdad, pero no del todo.

-¿Por qué te interesaba tanto?-insistió Temari.

-Es mi turno, mujer problemática...Mmm... ¿De verdad querías casarte con ese chico?-preguntó Shikamaru, nervioso.

Temari negó con la cabeza:

-Que va...Es un amigo, pero ya está...A él a mí nos gustan personas diferentes...-musitó.

Shikamaru oyó a la perfección lo que dijo, e iba a sacar a la luz quien le gustaba a la mujer problemática número uno.

-Mi turno...¿Por qué tenías interés en si quería casarme o no? ¿Te refieres a si lo quería?

-Yo...Me pareció extraño que accediese sin más...Eres una mujer fuerte que no dejas que los demás decidan por ellas, entonces me resultó raro... Ahora mi pregunta...¿Por qué lloraste por mí?

-Lloraría por cualquier persona que fuese importante para mí...Respecto a amigo, quiero decir-dijo ella ruborizada- ¿Por qué despertaste...?

-...

-Shikamaru, responde.

-... Te lo contaré, pero no ahora, juro que te lo contaré...

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar ahora?-se molestó Temari.

-Es doloroso...Y aún no quiero que sepas la razón...-Temari vio tristeza en sus ojos así que no insistió más.

-Está bien, puedes pasar mi turno. Tu turno.

Shikamaru la miró alzando las cejas sorprendido pero luego se rió:

-Está bien... ¿Por qué me escribiste una carta...tan fría? Quiero decir, lo normal fuese que me dijeses vago,o llorón, y reírte de cuando mi madre me pegaba y agradecerme el regalo pero no lo hiciste...

-Estaba bastante tocada...Por el tema de casarme, me sintió mal así que no pude expresarme con claridad. Sin embargo, mi colgante sigue aquí conmigo y de verdad que te agradezco que me lo hayas regalado. Gracias, llorón-dijo mientras sonreía, mientras el joven Nara se ruborizada.

-Las mujeres sois bien problemáticas... Os contentáis con cualquier regalo...

-¡Oye, no quiero comentarios machistas! ¡Qué la que te salvé la vida fui yo!-le reprochó Temari.

-Ahí va otra pregunta... ¿Por qué diste tu vida por mí?

Temari se ruborizó pero luego miró al cielo y respondió:

-Te lo contaré, pero no en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale...-dijo el otro- Otra pregunta...

-¡Oye que me tocaba a mí!

-¿Tienes algo que preguntar?

-¡Pues sí!-aclaró Temari- ¿Te...te gusta alguien?

Eso pilló desprevenido al Nara, al que solo asintió ruborizado.

-Aquí van dos preguntas, mujer problemática...¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Temari- No te entiendo...

-Gaara me dijo que te pasabas llorando y estabas débil, indefensa...¿Qué ha sido de la orgullosa Temari?

-Voy a matar a cierto pelirrojo cuando lo vea...-murmuró Temari- La orgullosa Temari se quedó dormida pero ya volvió a despertar, como tú. Además...-Temari volvió a mirar a la luna- "Las personas son como la Luna, tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie"

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta y después preguntó:

-Siguiente pregunta...¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Temari solo asintió levemente, con los ojos cerrados. Ahora seguramente se preguntasen mutuamente quien era esa persona y ella que iba a decir...Como le dijese que era él, él se reiría de ella...Sin embargo, sintió una figura que andaba por el pasillo y le gritó:

-¡Rápido, vuelve a tu habitación! ¡Alguien viene!

Shikamaru ya se había dado cuenta y ya estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando miró una vez más a Temari y suspiró y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos estaban apenados, no habían sacado más de lo que querían sacar, el orgullo de cada uno hería al otro, dando un rodeo a las preguntas, contestando a las preguntas, pero solo por encima, sin tocar personalmente. Ambos tenían miedo, de saber lo que pensaba el otro, al rechazo, a la desesperación, a la burla...Temari se quitó el colgante regalado por el Nara y se dedicó a mirarlo con cautela, era precioso. El chico que entró no fue otro que Gaara, que quería ver el estado de su hermana:

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No...No tengo sueño-contestó Temari.

-Te gusta ese colgante... No te lo he visto nunca... ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

-Mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene...Así que Shikamaru me lo regaló...

-Pues se lo ha trabajado, tu nombre ahí de plata, eso gastaría el sueldo de un mes para un chunnin...

-Ya ves.

-Oye Temari...Yo sé que todos estos años me he comportado como un idiota con vosotros y de verdad que me arrepiento... Yo...

-No deberías disculparte, nosotros no te ayudamos cuando lo necesitabas...

-...De todos modos, gracias por ayudarme... Me retiro a descansar..-Gaara se rió- Ah...Y cierra la ventana, no vaya a ser que entren ciervos **(1)**...

Temari se quedó sorprendida. Sabía de sobra a lo que se refería. Sonrió sin embargo y decidió dormir por fin...

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru salió de la habitación cuando se chocó con Shinji y pensó que era el momento perfecto para averiguar quien era especial para Temari y le saludó:

-Hola...Shinji ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien, Shikamaru-san, ¿quiere venir a dar un paseo por Suna? Creo que un poco de ejercicio le vendrá bien...

-Vale... Y deja de llamarme por "usted", hace sentirme viejo...

-De acuerdo...-añadió Shinji.

Paseaban por Suna tranquilamente cuando Shikamaru preguntó:

-Oye Shinji, me imagino que después de lo de tu tío, estarás bastante deprimido...

-No, Shikamaru-san... Para ser sincero, al enterarme de que él no era mi padre, me sentí bastante aliviado...No podía creer que alguien como él fuese mi padre...

-Ya veo...¿Y le odias?

-No...Sé que ha hecho cosas malvadas pero si yo comienzo a odiarle haré cosas aún más malvadas...Me transformaría en él...Y eso es lo que no quiero...Si este mundo no entendiese de venganza, la paz ya habría vuelto desde hace tiempo... Además, mi tío ya no está aquí así que me gustaría ver que va a hacer mi padre cuando le vea allí arriba...Seguro que habrá tomado la misma decisión que yo...

Shikamaru se le quedó mirando, sorprendido. Shinji era una caja de sorpresas. Tímido, educado, según le contaron atlético y sabio aún siendo tan joven. Frases que contenían sabiduría, no ingenio, que era lo que él tenía.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Quiero decir, cuando vuelvas a la Cascada...

-Primero, como hijo del gobernador, espero que recaiga sobre el papel del hijo de gobernador, después, sacaré de la celda a mi madre y le contaré la verdad a todos los ciudadanos y después le pediré matrimonio a la chica que vive allí...-dijo sonrojado.

-Así que te gusta alguien de allí... Pero..¿No estás inseguro? Quiero decir....¿Esa chica siente lo mismo que tú?

-No lo sé...-murmuró Shinji dubitativo.

-¿Y no crees que sería muy problemático que te rechace? ¿No te da inseguridad?

-Bueno...Más inseguridad me da pensarlo y confundirme...Prefiero decirlo, sino nunca podré saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. No tengo de que arrepentirme...Mi corazón la ha aceptado como alguien más que una amiga...Si me rechaza, lo entenderé, pero estaré satisfecho...No puedo dejar que se quede sin saber la verdad..-Shinji sonrió- Bueno, he de marcharme, quedé para hablar con el Kazekage-y Shinji se alejó entre la gente, no sin antes girarse y gritar, sonriendo- ¡Con miedo no se llega a ningún lado! ¡Al fin y al cabo la verdad siempre se acabará sabiendo! ¡No te quedes con la duda, Shikamaru-san!

Shikamaru sonrió burlón: "Gracias Shinji, ahora ya sé lo que debo hacer..."

***

Temari salió de la habitación, cansada de estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, cuando vio a Gaara:  
-Hola,Gaara-le saludó.

-Hola...Temari, te veo una cara extraña.. Como si tuvieses dudas...

-¿Eh? Que va..Que va...

-Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo...-añadió Gaara.

-¡Bueno, tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Temari se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado mientras su hermano susurraba:

-Tonta...Se cree que no me he dado cuenta...

***

Shikamaru volvió al hospital y en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Naruto:

-¡Hola Shikamaru!-gritó Naruto, que se hallaba solo, mirando a la nada.

-Ah...Hola...

-¿Me vas a decir por qué despertaste?-preguntó sonriente.

-Ah...Que problemático...Todo el mundo está igual de pesado...-añadió cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque no me lo digas, yo lo sé-sonrió pícaramente Naruto- fue por Temari, ¿verdad?  
-¡...!-abrió los ojos muy sorprendido el joven Nara. Estaba claro que Naruto era considerado un tonto, pero desde luego en esas cosas no se le pasaba ni una- N-no sé de que me hablas...

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si te estás poniendo colorado!

Para evidencia de Naruto e infortunio de Shikamaru, Naruto llevaba razón. Shikamaru estaba sonrojado.

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru! ¡¿A qué a ti te gusta Temari?!

-...

***

Temari iba andando por los pasillos del hospital, sabía que su hermano había notado a Shikamaru la noche anterior, y ya parecía que quería sacarle tema, pero Temari no estaba dispuesta a contar su ronda de preguntas. Estaba llegando a una esquina cuando se detuvo: oía dos voces. Una era sin duda la voz gritona de Naruto y la otra era la voz del joven Nara. A Temari se le aceleró el corazón cuando escuchó:

-...fue por Temari, ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡...!-abrió los ojos muy sorprendido el joven Nara- N-no sé de que me hablas...

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si te estás poniendo colorado!-gritó Naruto.

Temari maldijo que estuviesen de espaldas para confirmar si era cierto el sonrojo de Shikamaru. ¿Y si era verdad que...? Nuevas esperanzas afloraban en su corazón, que se desbocó cuando oyó:

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru! ¡¿A qué a ti te gusta Temari?!

Shikamaru se quedó callado. Temari se mordía el labio inferior. Ya se disiparían todas sus dudas. Sentía esperanzas por lo que había dicho Naruto, esperanzas que se derrumbaron cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de Shikamaru diciendo:

-...No, a mi ella no...No me gusta... ¡Vamos Naruto! ¿Cómo iba a poder gustarme una mujer tan mandona, tan gritona y tan...tan problemática?

Temari sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. No pudo evitar que le saliese una lágrima. Se restregó las lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ella siempre decía que las emociones eran inútiles en la vida de un ninja, pero una pequeña parte le decía que había esperanzas y esa parte había crecido en todos estos años, rindiéndose a sus sentimientos. Salió corriendo de allí, no lloraba porque se sentía idiota, no lloraba porque Shikamaru no sintiese lo mismo que ella, no lloraba porque había sido una estúpida dejándose llevar por sus emociones, tampoco lloraba porque tenía la esperanza de que podía haber tenido una oportunidad, lloraba por todo eso junto y también porque por mucho daño que le había hecho, seguía queriéndole igual. Y sabía que ese sentimiento no iba a olvidarse, cuando Shikamaru se reía, o se quejaba o incluso cuando la llamaba problemática... Se fue al baño, y allí se lavó la cara, y se quedó en una esquina, sola, llorando...

***

-¡Shikamaru, no sabes mentir! ¡Es obvio que estás loco por ella!

-...No tienes pruebas-dijo ruborizado.

-¡Sí que las tengo!-gritó sonriente-¡Cuando yo vine al cabo de dos años y medio, y os encontré a los dos, tu dijiste que te habían obligado a acompañarla y Tsunade no te ordenó nada!

-¡...! P-pero esque se lo informé a otro ninja....

-¡Habría informado a Tsunade!

Shikamaru nunca había estado tan nervioso, no quería admitir que le gustaba la mujer problemática, Naruto se lo contaría a todo el mundo, y además, su orgullo estaría por los suelos.

-P-pero...¡Bueno, vale! ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Qué tiene de malo que quisiese acompañarla!? ¡Quería ser educado!

-Shikamaru...-le miró Naruto de reojo- A ti te conocen como el vago...Nunca harías algo que no te ordenasen, aparte de dormir y mirar nubes...

Shikamaru se dio por vencido. Sabía que Naruto tenía todas las pruebas:

-Vale...Está bien....Es verdad... Todo lo que dices es verdad...

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Y por qué no te declaras?

-Eso mismo me estaba planteando cuando cierto chico problemático ha venido a interrumpirme...

-¡Ah, pues perdona! ¡Pero es extraño, ¿no?! Quiero decir...¡Tú no soportabas a las mujeres y te has enamorado de según tú, la más "problemática" de todas!

Shikamaru sonrió:

-Sí, es la más problemática de todas... Y eso es lo que más me molesta y lo que más me gusta de ella...

***

La noche llegó y Shikamaru ya había planeado todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder hablar con ella. Iba a entrar cuando descubrió que la ventana de la habitación de Temari estaba cerrada. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras pensaba lo problemática que era la mujer, lo problemática que era la situación y lo problemático que era él en general. Pero sonrió, si luchar por una mujer consistía en eso, entonces no importaba cuan problemática fuese la situación...Por suerte para él, el cerrojo no estaba echado y abrió la ventana de un suave agarre. Temari ya estaba despierta, pero se hizo la dormida:

-Temari...Temari, despierta-le susurraba al oído Shikamaru.

Temari no se movía. ¿Para qué iba a despertarse, para decirle que la odiaba? No, gracias, ella no estaba de humor para eso. Shikamaru empezó a zarandearla suavemente:

-Temari...Problemática mujer, despierta...

Temari seguía haciéndose la dormida. Solo cuando notó que Shikamaru se estaba acercando a ella en una acortada distamcia más que compremetedora, abrió los ojos, haciendo alejar por completo a Shikamaru:

-¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru? Quiero dormir...

-Yo venía a hablar contigo...

-¿Para qué? Puedes hacerlo mañana-contestó una indiferente Temari.

-No, tiene que ser hoy-aclaró el joven Nara.

-¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero escucharte?

Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero se mostró sereno:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No tengo por que escucharte...

-Pero yo quiero que me escuches.

-No puedes obligarme-se defendió Temari.

-Sí que puedo.

-No te atrevas-Temari se levantó, con la intención de irse de la habitación.

-Sólo te pido que me escuches un momento...

Temari le ignoró. La paciencia de Shikamaru se agotó y aprisionó a Temari en la pared, acortando la distancia, sujéntandola por las muñecas:

-¡Quiero que me escuches! Eres una problemática mujer...

Temari sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban, y las manos junto con las suyas hacían que sintiese rubor, pero después sintió que le dolía porque la sujetaban con demasiada fuerza:

-Shikamaru...Me haces... dañ... ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿No soy acaso una mujer mandona, gritona y tan, tan problemática, según tú?!

Shikamaru se quedó paralizado y luego la soltó:

-Te...Te enteraste... ¿Hasta que punto te enteraste?

-¡Hasta el punto en el que me dejabas verde! ¡Yo creí que era tu amiga, no tenía porque insultarme a las espaldas!

-Temari, yo...

-¡Si yo no te gusto, haberlo dicho directamente, ahora siento que soy una persona tan mala!

-Pero...No lo entiendes...

-¿¡El qué no entiendo!? ¿¡Qué estar rodeada de hombres durante toda mi vida ha hecho que reduzca mi nivel de feminidad!?

Shikamaru, hasta el colmo de la paciencia, se enfadó y la agarró de los hombros, aprisionándola de nuevo en la pared.

- ¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Aquello que dije no es cierto! ¡Nada lo es! Si te he considerado la mujer más problemática de todas, tiene una razón...

**(n/a) Prox cap....CHAN CHAN!! Lo sentimientos de Shikamaru al descubierto...¡Que opinara Temari!? por favor, dejen reviews!!!**

**(1) ciervos. Alomejor hay gente que no lo haya entendido pero el nombre Shikamaru Nara está relacionado con el concepto del ciervo así que por eso Gaara insinuó eso**


	9. Chapter 9: Declaración

Capítulo 9:

-¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Aquello que dije no era cierto! ¡Nada lo es! Si te he considerado la mujer más problemática de todas, tiene una razón...

-¿Razón? ¿Qué razón tiene, llorón?

Shikamaru la soltó:

-Te voy a contar algo que no le he contado antes a nadie....Juro que te lo contaré pero necesito saber la razón la cual diste tu vida por mí...

Temari se ruborizó, pero añadió:

-¿Me contarás por qué despertaste?

Shikamaru asintió. Temari respiró hondo y soltó:

-Tenía miedo a perderte... para siempre.

-¡...!-se quedó asombrado Shikamaru, atónito. Temari vio la reacción y antes de que el Nara se riese de ella, dijo:

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, no soportaría la idea...

Shikamaru suspiró, decepcionado.

-Ahora dimelo tú...Llorón...¿Por qué despertaste?

-...Fue gracias a ti... Estaba en mi subsconciente y oí tu voz en medio de la oscuridad, diciendo que me despertase y en ese momento...desperté... Alomejor tienes poderes o algo, mujer problemática...-añadió bromeando.

Temari le golpeó en la cabeza suavemente:

-¡Sí, el poder para fastidiarte, llorón!-dijo ella.

Shikamaru bufó y luego sonrió burlón. Temari se rió:

-Bueno, gracias a mí, podemos tener estos momentos de risas, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru asintió:

-Sería una pena haberlos perdido para siempre...

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Silencio en los cuáles no se atrevían a mirarse, incómodos. Temari memorizó:

-¡Ah! Me tienes que decir la razón...

-Ah, es cierto...-bufó Shikamaru.

-¿Va a ser largo? Quiero dormir-añadió ella sonriente.

El otro también sonrió:

-Pues esta vez no te duermas...A ver...Siempre te he considerado la mujer más problemática de todas...Me doblas la edad...Me salvaste de la mujer problemática y su flautilla con sus ilusiones... En aquel recuerdo que me diste más miedo que mi madre, pero me sonreíste....Y ya no me diste miedo...-añadió ruborizado- Después...lloré...Por fracasar una misión...Por el daño causado a mis compañeros...Y después, cuando te despediste de mí, llamándome llorón, sonreí...Eras la mujer más problemática con la que me había cruzado...Después, vimos a Naruto tres años después, sugiriendo que estábamos de cita...Idiota...y problemático...Y desde entonces....No sé por qué...Eres tan problemática y tan...tan... diferente, que eso quiere que tenga una diferente opinión sobre ti...

-¿A...a qué te refieres?-preguntaba confusa Temari.

-Yo...Sé que tienes más años que yo...Sé que nunca tendrás eso que yo tengo... Es un desconcierto, incluso a mí, que me consideran un estratega y alguien muy inteligente, se quedaba sin palabras ante este sentimiento y ante ti... Si esto es capaz de hacer el corazón...es problemático.. y a la vez único-añadió irónico- igual que tú... ¿Por qué crees que huí sin ningún plan de Konoha? ¿Por qué crees que me enfadé tanto cuando te vi con Shinji? Sentía celos, Temari, celos.

-¿C-celos? ¿P-por qué?-Temari no se podía creer que Shikamaru diría algo así.

-Porque...Aunque resulte problemático, estoy enamorado de ti.

Temari abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Vio a Shikamaru, y aunque su cara estaba teñida de rojo, su mirada estaba serena y mirándola fijamente. Temari no podía hablar, su boca se quedó seca, su vista se nubló. No se lo podía creer. El llorón de Shikamaru se le estaba declarando... Shikamaru, sorprendido y triste por la reacción de Temari dijo:

-Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré...Si no quieres que sea tu amigo, lo comprenderé...Si quieres ignorarme el resto de tu vida, hazlo...Pero no me pides que me olvide de ti, porque eso no lo voy a hacer...

Temari se quedó igual, muda, sorprendida. Shikamaru, la arrastró hacia la pared y sonrió:

-Creo que quiero una respuesta...Al menos, me merezco una recompensa, ¿no?...Después de esta problemática declaración...

Shikamaru agachó su rostro a la vez que lo acercaba, más que nada porque pese a la edad, Shikamaru era más alto que ella. Temari no quería un beso, aún no...Se sentía incómoda...Lo quería de verdad, a él, el beso, pero aún no podía..No hasta que ella hiciese lo mismo con sus sentimientos...Temari se apartó, y Shikamaru lo comprendió, aun sorprendido, aunque más que comprenderlo lo malinterpretuvo, aunque intentese evadir el dolor, una muestra de dolor se apoderó de su rostro y se marchó por donde había venido, libre de haber confesado, pero con una tristeza cargada en su corazón. Temari le iba a decir que se detuviese, que ella sentía lo mismo pero no lo hizo, su boca no emitía sonido alguno y se acostó en la cama, triste, mientras miraba su colgante:

-He sido una idiota...

***

Shikamaru volvió a su habitación, se cambió y se acostó, con una tristeza única vista en él mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano y suspiraba:

-He sido un idiota...

***

El día amaneció nublado, a la comparación del humor de ambos, era el día que los ninjas de Konoha se marchaban de Suna, Shikamaru se levantó, sin ninguna gana, como siempre y cambiándose abrió la puerta, y encontró a Temari delante suya, caminando de espaldas, sin notar su presencia. Shikamaru levantó la mano a la vez que para llamarla, pero luego la bajó, triste:

"Mejor que las cosas queden así para siempre..." y se giró, yendo hacia el lado opuesto, cabizbajo.

***

Justo después de ese pensamiento de Shikamaru, Shikamaru giró hacia la derecha y se perdió entre los pasillos, mientras Temari, afectada aún por lo de la noche anterior, decidió justo en ese momento a ir a la habitación del joven de Nara para decirle que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero cuando fue a llamar a la puerta, un pensamiento rozó su mente:

"El me va a evitar...Y seguramente me odie...Yo tengo miedo...Creo que...Las cosas deberían de quedarse así..."

Y se fue de nuevo por el lado opuesto al de Shikamaru.

***

-¡Hola, Shikamaru! ¡¿Ya lo hiciste?!-le gritó Naruto, al verlo.

-Naruto...¿Puedes hablar más bajo?-preguntó Shikamaru, aburrido.

-¡No! ¿¡Lo hiciste?! ¡¿Te declaraste?!

-Sí...-dijo cabizbajo.

Naruto sonrió:

-¿Y qué te dijo ? ¿Que sí?

Shikamaru negó, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció:

-Ella...Se quedó muda... cuando se lo dije...Sorprendida... Estaba como... asustada... Cuando intenté...besarla...Ella me evitó...

Naruto se quedó atónito. Pero si era un 100% de que Shikamaru y Temari sintiesen lo mismo. Shikamaru estaría deprimido, así que Naruto decidió animarlo:

-Un momento...Un momento...¿¡Intentaste besarla!?

-¡Que no grites!-gritó Shikamaru, ruborizado, sintiendo todas las miradas- Sí...Lo intenté...

-¡Wow! ¡No conocía esa faceta tuya!-añadió Naruto pícaramente. Pero luego le miró preocupado- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé...

-¡Hola chicos! ¿¡Por qué no veo la llama de la juventud arder en ustedes!?-gritó una voz.

-Hola Lee...-dijo Shikamaru sin ganas.

-Hola Lee, a Shikamaru le han dado calabazas.-dijo Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Puedes dejar de contar mi vida privada a todo el mundo!?-gritó Shikamaru, ruborizado.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡¿Temari-san te ha dado calabazas?! ¡Imposible!-gritó Lee, asombrado.

-Un momento...¿Cómo sabes que era ...ella?-preguntó Shikamaru, atónito.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, Shikamaru. Todo el mundo lo sabe.-añadió otra voz.

Tenten apareció junto a Neji y Lee gritó:

-¡A Shikamaru le han dado calabazas! ¡Su llama de la juventud está desvaneciéndose!

Neji arqueó una ceja, a su manera de sorprenderse, y Tenten soltó sorprendida:

-¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEE!!?

-Tenten, no grites...-pidió Shikamaru.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a matarla en cuanto la vea! ¡¿Pero está tonta?!-gritaba Tenten escandalizada.

-¿Cómo...te rechazó?-preguntó Neji, extrañado.

-¡No saben qué!-saltó Naruto- ¡Intentó besarla y le evitó! ¿¡Os lo podéis creer!?

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? ¡¿Qué Temari hizo...QUEEE?!-gritaban Lee y Tenten.

-Definitivamente, mi orgullo está por los suelos...-suspiró Shikamaru.

-¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME VENCIÓ EN LOS EXÁMENES A CHUNNIN!!? ¡LA MATO! ¡OS JURO QUE LA MATO!-gritaba Tenten, escandalizada.

-¿Q-qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó una voz tímida.

-Hinata-sama, Shikamaru fue rechazado por Temari, cuando intentó besarla...

Hinata abrió los ojos muy sorprendida:

-¿¡Q-qué Temari-san ha hecho eso!? P-pero si...

-Hinata, ¿tú también...?-suspiró Shikamaru, ya abatido.

-¡Hinata, tú vienes conmigo a hablar con Temari! ¡PERO YA!-gritaba Tenten, cogiendo del brazo a Hinata, mientras se marchaba.

-¿Pero cómo te rechazó?-quiso saber Lee.

Shikamaru, que ya sentía que estaba en un ambiente más masculino, empezó a relatar:

-Yo me declaré...Ella se quedó muda, incluso le vi unas ganas de llorar...No esque estuviese asustada, sino muy sorprendida...

Neji sonrió. No sabe cuan equivocado estaba Shikamaru respecto al rechazo de Temari. Tenten hizo lo mismo cuando él se declaró, para acabar los dos juntos. Decidió callarse, esperando a los acontecimientos...

***

-¡SAKURA!-gritaba una Tenten escandalizada, en la otra punta del pasillo.

Sakura se giró, al igual que Sasuke, con el cual iba acompañada. Tenten, aún agarrada al brazo de Hinata, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la pareja y agarró del otro brazo a Sakura:

-¡Sasuke, te robo a tu novia un momento! ¡Sakura, Temari le ha dado calabazas a Shikamaru!

Sakura formó una mueca de asombro:

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¡Pero si...!

-¡No te lo pierdas! ¡Él la intentó besar y ella le evitó!

-¡¿CÓMOO?! ¡No puedo creerlo!-seguía sorprendida Sakura.

Las tres chicas salieron corriendo, en busca de Temari, mientras dejaban a un Sasuke sólo, el cual sólo se preguntó:

-¿El vago de Shikamaru...ha intentado besar a Temari?

***

-¡TEMARI!-gritaron a coro Sakura y Tenten cuando vieron a la chica del abanico, caminando por los jardines del hospital.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué hacéis, chicas?-preguntó Temari, indiferente.

-¿¡Por... qué le has dado calabazas a Shikamaru, Temari!?

-¿Os lo ha contado?-se quedó sorprendida Temari.

Las tres asintieron.

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste?-quiso saber Sakura.

-Yo...No lo sé...Me paralicé en el momento...No sabía que hacer...

-¡¿Y por qué evitaste el beso?!-quiso saber Tenten.

-¡¿También os ha contado eso?!-preguntó ruborizada, Temari.

Las tres volvieron a asentir.

-Yo...No quería que me besase allí... Tengo miedo...De no hacerle feliz...De no ser la persona que él quiere...

-¡Pero..!

-Parad, chicas-dijo una voz segura.

-¿Hinata?-preguntaron las otras tres.

-Temari-san, sé a lo que te refieres. Tener miedo. ¿Pero de qué te sirve tener miedo? No sirve nada más que para paralizarte más. Toda mi vida he vivido con miedo y aprendí que con miedo no se llegaba a ninguna parte. Chicas, vámonos.

Estaban por quejarse, pero Hinata dijo:

-Confío en Temari-san, sé que hará lo correcto... Temari-san, si se ha enamorado de ti, no era por quien pretendías aparentar, sino por quien verdaderamente eres... Sé tu misma... Y no pienses que eres la única que está insegura...Tus sentimientos no son los únicos que cuentan aquí... También los de Shikamaru-kun...

Y tras esto, Hinata se marchó, seguida por las otras dos, que aún no comprendía de donde había salido esa Hinata. Temari siguió mirando a Hinata, pensando el cambio de emoción que había tenido. "Tus sentimientos no son los únicos que cuentan aquí...También los de Shikamaru-kun..." Temari no sabía que hacer, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas,cuando vió a un ave revoloteando alrededor de ella, indicando que Gaara le llamaba. Se levantó del banco donde se había sentado, y mientras corría, sus dudas aumentaban...

***

Llegó a la entrada de Suna, donde estaban todos los ninjas de Konoha junto con Shinji, Kankuro y Gaara. Decidió evitar la mirada del joven Nara, a pesar de que el otro no podía apartar la vista de ella...

-Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Shikamaru en el tiempo de mi ausencia-añadió la Hokage.

-Nada. Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado a derrotar al Sr Kodama- dijo el Kazekage.

-¡Shinji, escríbenos! ¡Espero que nos vayas a visitar pronto a Konoha!-gritó Naruto.

-¡Lo haré!

Shikamaru se acercó a Shinji y le susurró:

-Espero que vengas acompañado...

Shinji asintió y sonrió. Los ninjas de Konoha se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a marcharse, dando pasos suaves. Shikamaru miró de reojo a Temari mientras se marchaba, pero luego, abandonado de toda esperanza, miró hacia delante, triste. Temari veía a Shikamaru marchar, y sintió una gran soledad y tristeza. De repente sintió una gota caer sobre su rostro. Al principio, pensó que estaba llorando, pero estaba lloviendo. Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido:

-¿Lloviendo...en Suna? Es un milagro...

Temari lo comprendió. Ella era la que dominaba el viento, el viento era su aliado. Estaba llorando. El viento en lugar de ella. Temari sintió el agua caer sobre su rostro. El viento sentía lo que ella sentía. Temari no iba a dejarlo marchar. Estaba siendo una egoísta. Una egoísta que solo pensaba en sus sentimientos. Ella no era así. Sería ella misma. Haría lo que quería hacer. Él había tenido el valor de declararse, ella haría lo mismo. Temari echó a correr, en medio de la lluvia, de la tormenta, del cielo oscuro con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, con un solo sentimiento:

-¡Shikamaru!

**(N/A) En el proximo cap o en el siguiente será el final. ¿Que hará Temari?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero sinceramente que mi fic termine bien...**


	10. Chapter 10:La sombra y el viento

Capítulo 10: La sombra y el viento

-¡Shikamaru!-gritó Temari, tiró el abanico al suelo y salió corriendo hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

-¡Temari!-gritó Kankuro, dispuesto a ir tras ella pero Gaara le detuvo. Kankuro miró a su hermano dubitativo y Gaara respondió:

-Confía en ella...

Kankuro siguió mirando como Temari se perdía de su vista entre la tormenta...

***

"He sido una maldita egoísta... Solo pensaba en mi misma... Él se atrevió a declararse...A intentar besarme... Y ahora tiene una idea equivocada... Yo.... Puede que yo piense que no soy la mujer perfecta para ti... Pero si tú me has elegido....Yo no voy a defraudarte... No voy a perderte... ¡No otra vez! Hinata tenía razón.... ¿Y qué pasa si yo soy torpe? Nunca me he considerado como tal... Él me ha hecho feliz todos estos años y yo a él también... ¿Por qué iba a cambiarse ahora? Perdóname, Shikamaru... He estado ciega... Perdóname, Shikamaru... Por haber sido tan egoísta... Tener miedo... ¿De qué sirve? Sólo te causa dudas y pensamientos innecesarios... Yo he notado su miedo...El miedo cuando en sus ojos cuando di mi vida para salvarle... El miedo de cuando se declaró... El miedo de intentar besarme... El miedo de mi propio miedo... Él siempre ha tenido miedo... De delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos... Al igual que yo... De perder nuestra amistad... Pero no veía miedo en él cuando le fastidiaba ni le sonreía... Ni yo sentía miedo cuando él lo hacía... Si yo demuestro que no tengo miedo... Él tampoco lo tendrá.... Pero ahora solo tengo miedo de una cosa... De perderlo para siempre... ¡Te quiero, Shikamaru Nara, y lo voy a demostrar!

***

-Hinata, nos alejamos de Suna...¿Sigues creyendo que hará algo? Mira a Shikamaru, el pobre...-susurró Tenten.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru. Miraba al suelo, triste, y sus ojos tenían ganas de llorar pero se resistía... Tenten estaba empezando a alarmarse de que Temari no hiciese nada... Ambos estaban llenos de dolor, lo sabía y lo peor de todo, no podían hacer nada... Hinata sonrió:

-Como ya mencioné antes... Confío en ella... Hará lo correcto...

***

"Esto es muy problemático... ¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar así?... ¿Por qué noto como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos? Pero que pregunta más tonta... Es obvio, me ha rechazado... Y lo peor de todo, esque ya no tengo amistad alguna con ella... Estoy hecho un idiota... Ni se te ocurra llorar Shikamaru...Eres un hombre... Llorar no es lo tuyo... Pero que digo... Si ya he llorado un montón de veces en público... Bueno...Pues eso, que ya lloraré en mi casa...Me estoy ablandando.... Esto es muy...¿Cómo decirlo?....¿Problemático? No, esa no es la palabra... Es muy doloroso... Doloroso tener que saber que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo.... Doloroso saber que por mi culpa ya no hay amistad... Doloroso porque va a ser otro el que te quiera, el que te bese... Doloroso porque no voy a poder olvidarte... Y doloroso...doloroso...Porque te he perdido para siempre..."pensaba Shikamaru, cuando sintió una gota caer por su mejilla, y no, no era de lluvia, era una lágrima...

***

Temari seguía corriendo, cansada, la ropa le pesaba y se le pegaba a la piel, pues estaba mojada, el suelo resbaladizo y barrenoso le impedía ir más rápido, y los rayos que caían tenía que esquivarlos.. Finalmente... divisó a lo lejos unas figuras andando... Sin duda eran los ninjas de Konoha... Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero eso no le impedió parar. Gritó una vez su nombre, pero un trueno cayó al mismo tiempo...El tiempo empeoraba, y ella también...Ya no solo lloraba el viento por ella, sino que ella también estaba llorando y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, que más que un grito parecía un lamento y entonces gritó:

-¡Shikamaru!

***

"Hum... Cada vez empeora el tiempo por momentos... Es como si el cielo estuviese llorando... Cada vez me alejo más de Suna...más de ti..."

-¡Shikamaru!-escuchó una voz que hizo que el corazón le palpitase a cien por hora. Se giró lentamente, sorprendido, incapaz de creerse que la persona dueña de esa voz estuviese detrás. Se giró lentamente, y descubrió un espéctaculo único. Bello y triste a la vez. Temari estaba empapada por la lluvia, se notaba que estaba cansada y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Su rostro estaba rojizo y sus lágrimas iban al compás de la lluvia. Shikamaru se restregó los ojos, incrédulo, y preguntó para asegurarse de que no era un sueño:

-¿T-temari?

El resto de ninjas se habían apartado un poco para dar intimidad a la pareja. Temari balbuceaba, no sabía que hacer o que decir:

-¡Shikamaru..! ¡Yo..! ¡Yo..! ¡Lo siento...! ¡No quería...! ¡Yo en realidad...!

Antes de ponerse a temblar del frío y de los nervios sintió unos brazos fuertes y cálidos que la abrazaban. Temari se ruborizó y se quedó sorprendida, pero no se apartó ni se movió, solo que se agarró a la espalda de Shikamaru y se apoyó en su pecho, llorando. Shikamaru le susurró al oído:

-Temari, sabes que me gustas...¿Yo te gusto?

Temari se quedó sorprendida pero balbuceó:

-S-sí...

El corazón del joven Nara se llenó de alegría:

-¿Tú me quieres?

Temari volvió a asentir.

-¿Tú me amas?-preguntó.

-¡Que sí! ¡Que me gustas, te quiero y te amo! ¡Pero si es lo mismo!-le gritó mosqueada, pero con ternura.

-No lo es, mujer problemática...

-¡Sí lo es, llorón!

-¿Me lo vas a decir precisamente tú? Además, ¿vamos a discutir ahora?-preguntó con una voz seductora.

Temari no tuvo tiempo de responder, Shikamaru la besó con ternura pero a la vez con ganas, como si lo llevase esperando bastante tiempo, como si por fin lo hubiese conseguido... Temari correspondió al beso... Los truenos sonaban lejanos... La lluvia no parecía importarles... El tiempo se había detenido... Y querían que siguiese así, pero como humanos que eran se separaron para respirar, aún seguían abrazados...

-¿Sabes por qué desperté realmente? Por ti, porque no soportaba la idea de perderte... y no como amiga-susurró Shikamaru.

-Esa es la misma razón por la que yo di mi vida por ti... No te irás nunca, ¿verdad, llorón?-preguntó Temari, sonriendo con dulzura.

Shikamaru devolvió la sonrisa y respondió antes de volver a besarla:

-No mientras tú no lo hagas...mi mujer problemática...

***

Minutos después, los ninjas se acercaron a la nueva pareja, que estaban agarrados, y dijo Hinata:

-Os lo dije, chicas... Sabía que haría lo correcto...

-De acuerdo-asintió Tenten- ¡Pero no vuelvas a darnos el susto de darle calabazas al pobre Shikamaru!

-¿Bueno y para cuando la boda?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡Gaara! ¡Pero...¿Y las alianzas?!

-Que se vayan a tomar viento fresco las alianzas... Ver a mi hermana feliz es más importante...-añadió mientras sonreía.

-¡Gracias hermanos!-Temari abrazó a sus dos hermanos.

-Nara, espero que trates a nuestra hermana como se merece...-añadió Kankuro.

-Chicos...-protestó Temari.

Shikamaru agarró a Temari de la cintura:

-No os preocupéis... Seré vago, pero sé valorar lo importante...

-Bueno, Temari...-añadió el Kazekage- puedes tener estos días de vacaciones...Eso sí, si quieres casarte con el Nara, espero que uno de los niños sea pelirrojo y se llame Gaara...

Temari se rió.

-Era broma...-dijo el Kazekage.

Los truenos y la lluvia cesaron y Temari sonrió, mirando al cielo:

-El viento ha parado de llorar...

***

Meses después, Shikamaru y Temari se comprometieron y compraron una casa en Konoha, la boda de Naruto e Hinata fueron un mes después, las de Neji y Tenten fueron tres meses después, y el Uchiha y Sakura seis meses después. Shinji y su esposa visitaban de vez en cuando la villa, para alegría de todos. La familia Nara tuvieron tres niños, uno era por casualidades de la vida, pelirrojo como Gaara y con unos ojos negros heredados de su padre. La chica era morena como su padre, pero tenía unos ojos verde esmeraldas como su madre y el otro niño, rubio con los ojos grises. Gaara y Kankuro venían de vez en cuando a ver a sus sobrinos, y a Gaara le agradó que hubiese uno que se pareciese a él. Un día, estaban en casa, los Nara y Temari y Shikamaru observaban el cielo, ambos parecían igual de jóvenes que siempre, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado unos dos años desde lo ocurrido y Shikamaru se acordó de pronto:

-¿Sabes qué, Temari? Cuando supe que te ibas a casar con Shinji, tuve un sueño.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?-preguntó ésta, que estaba entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Soñé que besabas a otro, que tenías otros hijos y eso me puso muy celoso...

Temari se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿De verdad creías eso? Yo jamás podría haber estado enamorado de otro...

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol, y la sombra del árbol danzaba con el viento y antes de besar a su esposa, le susurró:

-Y así fue como el viento y la sombra se unieron....Para siempre....

**FIN**

**(N/A) Se acabó! La verdad esque me ha gustado mucho este cap, el definitivo, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, muchas gracias a titxutemari por dejar reviews en cada cap y no dudes que hare otro shikatema prontisimo en honor a ti, y muchas gracias a Chelsea272, porque me enseño esta pedazo pagina, me animo a escribir, y siempre me deja un review en cada cap. Ahora alomejor estare mas disconcetrada por culpa de los malditos examenes y porque después me voy con mi insti de campamento, pero en verano espero tener tiempo para escribir, porque se lo debo a todos los que leen lo que sale de mi imaginacion y que por ellos seguire escribiendo hasta el fin del mundo.**

**Espero verlos en otro fic**

**muchas gracias y besos**

**esp-naruhina**


End file.
